Ursulas' Other Daughter
by Goldilocks05
Summary: When Prince Ben makes his proclamation about the rotten four, what if there was another descendant? Meet Isla Rose daughter of Ursula, she's best friends with Mal, Evie, Carlos and girlfriend of Jay. What happens when she is invited to Auradon with the rest of the Rotten 5? Will painful truths be revealed or will terrible memories come back to haunt them? Rated M in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

Descendants: With a twist

 **Don't judge this is my first attempt at FanFiction any reviews will be appreciated!**

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time a very, very, _very_ long time ago, well around 20 years ago. Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closet personal friends. Yeah that's a little bit over the top and that cake is even bigger; wow. And instead of having a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and was made King of the United States of Auradon.

He rounded up all of the villains, sidekicks, minions and all the really interesting people, and locked them up in the island prison called the Isle of the Lost. The Isle is surrounded by a magical barrier meaning no magic, no wifi and no way out. This is our home. Don't worry you'll meet us soon.

But first this happens,

Line Break

* * *

Narrators POV

Prince Ben was gazing at the Isle again. "Sleeve" the Royal Seamstress mumbled weather to Ben or himself, he didn't now but complined nevertheless. "Head" he says as he wraps the measuring tape around Bens' head. Then Bens' parents, King Beast or King Adam and Queen Belle , entered the room .

"How is it possible your going to be crownded King next month, your still a baby." King Beast half questioned, half teased his son.

"Hey Pops" Ben called at the same time his mother says " He's sixteen dear"

"Sixteen? That's still too young to become King. I didsn't make a good descion until I was at least 42" King Adam said oblivious.

Belle gave her husband a look. " You decided to marry me at 28"

"Well it was either you or a teapot" He said winking at Ben, then Belle gave him a look and smacked him on the shoulder. "Kidding dear" Adam amended.

"Mum, Dad" Ben began trying to step off the podium but the tailor held him back. " I've choosen my first royal proclimation." At this his parents shared a look filled with pride and happiness, their little boy was growing up. " I've decided, that the children on the Isle of the Lost will be give a chance to live here in Auradon." He stated with no hesitation. Belle dropped the shirt she was holding as both of the royal couple dropped their mouths. " Every time I look at the Isle I feel as if we've abonded them."

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us, here?" Adam clarifed pointing toward the Isle.

"We start with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already choosen them" Ben went on feeling only slightest bit meeker than when he started.

"Have you?" Beast questioned sounding like he was struggling to stay in control of his rage.

"I gave you a second chance" Belle pointed out hoping to help keep his temper in check. It worked as his face softened a bit.

"Who are their parents?" Adam questioned.

"Cruella-De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, Ursula and...Maleficent" Ben said shocking those in the room. The royal tailor could tell this wouldn't end well as he packe dup his stuff and left the room as fast as he could.

"Maleficent?! Ursula?! They're the worst villians in the land!" Beast roared.

"Dad just listen to me-" Ben was cut off before he could explain himself.

"I won't hear of it! Their parents are guilty of unspeakable crimes." Adam didn't want to continue this conversation, it was only Belles' firm grip on his arm that kept him from leaving the room.

"Their children didn't do anything. They aren't their parents and that's what I'm trying to prove." Ben pleaded. "Please dad"

"I suppose their children are innocent" Beast relented.

Belle walked up to Ben and straightened his suit. "Well done" she prasied as she turned to her husband. "Shall we?"

As they exited Ben turned to the window facing the Isle, and then looked to his ring that was in the shape of his Father in beast form, hoping that this will work.


	2. The Isle of the Lost

Ursulas' Other Daughter

 **Two chapters in one day, go me! Here's chapter two.**

 _The Isle of the Lost._

A girl with dark raven hair that had light purple streaks, was racing down the streets, her dark blue eyes sparkled with mischeif. They always did when she was looking for her next steal. She wore a aqua singlet top with lace running all over it in a similar pattern to waves, a worn blue leather jacket with a seashell on the back, ripped balck jeans and black open toe platform wedges. As she raced down the streets she caught sight of her friends.

 _Mal-_

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

 _Jay-_

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

 _Evie-_

 _So I've got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love_

 _Carlos_

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood_

 _Isla-_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _Chorus-_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)_

 _I'm rotten to the core._

As her friends were singing they were causing utter mayhem around the Isle and they were loving it.

 _Isla-_

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just... unique!_

 _Jay_

 _What, me? A traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

 _Evie-_

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made you hurt?_

 _Carlos-_

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is..._

 _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 _Mal-_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _Chorus-_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core),_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _ **Isla POV**_

As the song finished a lady with a little baby in a broken stroller walked past. Mal swiftly stole the lollipop the baby was enjoying and showed it to her friends. The group of islanders that had assembled behind them vanished, just as fast as they had arrived, in complete and utter terror. Meaning only one thing...

"Hey Mom" Mal called out stepping out in front of her friends to seemingly greet her mother.

"Stealing candy again Mal. I thought I taught you better than that" Maleficent says with mock disappointment.

"It was from a baby" Mal tells her mother before handing her the sticky treat. Maleficent smirked and snatched it away from Mal,before spitting on it and shoving it under her arm.

"Give it back to the poor creature" Maleficent commanded to her minons.

"Mom" Mal shifts as if embarresed by her mothers actions. Personally I think all of us would be, well I might be if my mother ever actually wanted to be in the same room as me without, well without being my mother.

"It's all about the deets Mal. Your actions create the line between mean and truly evil." She says, waving her hand dismisivlly. "Listen to me when I was your age, I was conqeuring kingdoms and cursing babies" Maleficent said to Mal for what must have been the hundreth time 'cos Mal started mouthing the last part. "See Mal all I'm trying to teach you is how to be evil like me and the more important lesson: how to be me." Maleficent tells Mal with her trademark bonechilling, smirk.

"I know that mom I'll try harder" Mal says trying not to show her damaged self esteem.

"Walk with me. All of you" Maleficent says leaving no room for any kind of argument. Noot that any of us would I mean apart from my mom, Maleficent is the only thing I'm really scared of.

"There's news." She says getting stragight to the point. " I buried the lead" she cackeled manically. "You five have been choosen to go to a new school in Auradon" As soon as she says that Carlos and Evie tried to make a run for it but where caught by Maleficnets minions. Jay would've ran too if it wasn't for my grip on his hand.

"What?" Mal exclaimed. "I'm not going to some school filled to the brim with pink, prissy princesses."

"And perfect princes." Evie sighed dreamily until she caught the look on Mals' face. "Ugh who'd want that" she pretended to not care but we all knew diffrent.

"Yeah and I don't do uniforms" Jay added from beside me. "Unless it's leather you feel me." He slung an arm around my shoulder and tried to high five Carlos. But Carlos had something else on his mind.

"I heard somewhere they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom says that they're rabid pack animals that eat boys who don't behave" Jay moved away from me quickly and barked in his ear making Carlos jump.

" What about you then." Maleficent questions me sounding bored.

" Gee let's see stay here or get off this island. Hmm I think I'm going to get off this island" I swear to all that's bad I'd rather die than stay on this island for the rest of my life. Only Jay knows the full reasons. The others know a bit but not all the really bad parts.

"See Mom only one of us wants to go and with us it's majority. Sorry but it's not happening." Mal tells her mom.

" Oh your thinking small baby. It's all about world domination." She says as she turns with a dramtic flourish of her cape. "Knuckleheads!" She snaps at her minions as she began to walk away. " Mal!" she singsonged at her daughter. Mal looks back at us and we all know that we're not going to win this fight.


	3. The Parents

Ursulas' Other Daughter

Chapter 3

 _ **I just want to say that any reveiws on this story and how to make it better would be very much appreciated. Also it will be mostly in Islas' POV but every now and then it will change.**_

 **Isla POV**

As we made the walk back to Maleficents castle a million thoughts were running through my head. Why us? Why now? And just why. Whoever chose us didn't just pick us at random and they've gotta know whos kids we are right?

When we enter Maleficents palace (you never call it anything other than that or else), we see our parents assembled in Maleficents 'Throne Room'. Cruella was talking to her stuffed dog in the corner, Jafar was leaning in the door way eyes looking over everything, Evil Queen was sitting on one of the chairs by the table, doing her makeup in a hand held mirror and theres' my mother lounging in that stupid wheelable bath tub of hers. She hasn't changed much since she lost against Ariel and Eric. Well apart from two noticable changes; she's much more bitter than before and that leads to anger, a lot of anger and now thanks to Triton as well as her tentacles she also has a pair of legs. Yep she is now cursed to be a sea and land creature just like those she tourtered.

"You will go to Auardon and steal Fairy Godmothers' magic wand" Maleficent told Mal, while lounging on her make shift throne. " Easy Peasy" she says taking a break from filing her nails.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asks from where she stands below her mothers throne.

"Matching thrones, hers and hers thrones" she says.

"I think she meant, us" Carlos calls from his spot by his mother. Maleficent throws her nail file and lands imbedded in the wall behind her. She gestures Mal forward.

"It's all about you and me baby. Do you like watching innocent people suffer?" She inquires her daughter.

"Well yeah! I mean who doesn't-" Mal starts but is cut off.

"Then get me the wand! And you and I could be so much more than that! With that wand and my staff I can bend good and evil to my will!" She cried. Geez why do villians always rant.

"Our will?" Evil Queen called from where she was sitting.

"Our will, our will" the mistress of evil promised. She clicked her fingers in Mals' face," And if you don't your grounded for the rest of your life missy"

"Wha-Mother!" Mal protested. Her Mother looked deep into her eyes and Mal stared. Oh god, every time they can't agree on something they always do this. None of us get it all their eyes do is glow green and then Mal will lose. We always support her but this is the one thing she can't do. And right on cue Mal looks away after a few moments.

"Fine whatever we'll go" Mal conceeds. "I win!" Maleficent cheers.

"Evie. my little evilette in training" EQ calls her over, "Finding that wand is important but not as important as making sure you find a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing."

"And lots and lots of mirrors" Evie and her mother said together, Evie giggling at the end.

"No laughing Evie! How many times must I tell you, wrinkles" EQ chided and Evie instantly stopped smiling.

"Well there not taking my Carlos because I'd miss him too much!" Cruella cried stroking Carlos' cheek.

"Really Mom?" Carlos asks his eyes wide with surprise and a little bit of hope.

"Of course without you who would touch up my roots, fluff my furs and scrap the bunions off my feet?" She lifted a leg and threw it at Carlos. The hope in Carlos' eyes imediatlly died.

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be too bad.." Carlos wondered out loud.

"Carlos they have dogs in Auradon" Cruella reminded him. His eyes lit up with fear and his body tensed.

"I'm not going!" He cried.

"Well Jays not going either, who will stock my shelves?" Jafar asked, he then pulled Jay to the side. "So what did you score?" Jay started to pull out all the items he manged to swipe that morning, out of various places. When he pulled out the lamp his fathers eyes lit up and he snatched it out of Jays hands rubbing it furiously.

"Dad I already tried" Jay mumbled disappointly. I want to go over and help him but his father isn't the biggest fan of me and I don't want him to get hurt anymore for me interrfiring later.

"Well Evie isn't going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow" EQ saya and Evies' hands fly up to the middle of her eyebrows. I start to feel just a little jealous. Even though most of the time their parents ignore them or only pay attention for all the wrong reasons, at least every now and then their parents love them. My mom hasn't moved from her position by the window since I walked in.

"What is wrong with all of you" Maleficent yelled. "We used to be the most feared in the land, people used to cower at the first sound of our names and look at us now!" She stormed down from her thrown and dragged Mal with her. "For twenty years we have searched for a way off of this island! For twenty years we have been robbed of our revenage! Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men." she cried pointing to EQ.

"Ow..." Evil Queen said, scowling.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie"

"I will-" Jafar started to attack but Jay held him back.

"Revenge on every Dalmation that escaped from your clutches"

"But the didn't get baby" Cruella cackled."They didn't get BABY" She kept laughing and I roll my eyes. Poor Carlos.

"Revenge on Ariel and her stupid prince"

" They will suffer. They will suffer more pain thsn they EVER IMAGINED!" My Mom screams making the most noise and movement I've seen today. Wow, me moving away gets no reaction but this does. Feel the love.

"And me Maleficent" she yells gaining everyones attention. "The most evil of them all, shall have her revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her god-dammed prince..." she finished before turning to Evil Queen and taking her mirror. "Villians!"

"Yes?" Jafar called back his mouth full of some kind of food.

"Our day has finally come. EQ give her the magic mirror, Ursula give her the necklace." Mother beckons me over. While Evil Queen gives Evie her magic mirror and Maleficent tells her to help her open the safe.

"If it were up to me I wouldn't be giving you anything you ungrateful bitch, but as I must here is my voice stealing necklace use it to do something useful" Mom says as she throws me her seashell necklace.

"Is that it?" I question while fastening the necklace around my neck. "What else do you expect? Theres' all your clothes and belongings in that bag. Now get out of my sight" Ursula says dismisivly. What else did I expect? She only wanted one child. She has Uma and I was a mistake and I always will be in here eyes.

I grab my bag and grab Jays hand in my other. He knows how bad it is dealing with my mother. Especially after... after the last time we talked. As we left Evie was saying good-bye to her Mom, Carlos was arguing with his mother quite loudly and Maleficent has pulled Mal aside and is talking to her. Probably about not letting her down. Yep I definatly can't wait to get out of here.

Jay pulls me into the limo as the driver puts our stuff away in the truck. He pulls me into his side both of us silently offering the other support.

As long as I have Jay everything will be fine. As long as we all stick together we'll all be fine.


	4. Arriving

Ursulas' Other Daughter

 _ **Thank you everyone who has Favorited and followed! Oh yeah I also do not own anything except Isla.**_

Chapter 4

 **Islas' POV**

After throwing all the suitcases in the trunk, well a garbage bag in Carlos' case, we set off to Auradon. As the limo drove off, everyone's parents started to call out final reminders to the kids.

"Bring back the gold" called out Jafar.

"Bring home a puppy" Cruellas' grating voice yelled.

"Bring home a prince" Evil Queen reminded Evie.

"Just don't come home, ever!" my mother screeched. Like I would ever want to come home to that psycho. Maleficent doesn't say anything to Mal just gives her the I'm watching you gesture. Uma didn't even show up to say good-bye. I guess she wanted to go too. At least if she stays I don't have to see the look of disappoint on her face twenty four- seven.

Once the car was far enough from Maleficents' palace, we all breathed a sigh of relief happy to be away from what we called parents. As the limo was driving away we started to look around the giant stretch limo. Jay and Carlos instantly notice the brightly colored candies and grab giant handfuls, Mal was staring out the window deep in thought, Evie had pulled out her makeup bag and was trying to persuade Mal to let her make her over.

"E stop, I'm plotting" Mal said finally, pushing Evies' hand away.

"Well it's not very attractive" she said pouting as she put her bag away and tried one of the blue candies. I knew Evie probably wanted to try to do my makeup but she knows that Jay hates it when she puts makeup on me. The only time he doesn't say anything is when I go to her to cover some of the cuts and bruises I'm constantly covered in.

"Oh these" Carlos moaned in delight, before hitting Jay in the shoulder repeatedly. "It's salty like nuts but it's sweet like I don't know what."

"Let me see" Jay says shifting slightly towards him. Carlos taking it a little too literally, opens his mouth showing Jay his chewed up piece. Jay punches Carlos in the arm before taking a piece from him. I lift my head from his shoulder slapping it lightly. "Don't hit him" I scold him, glaring lightly.

"Sorry babe, you know I didn't mean it." He says kissing me lightly on the forehead and I sighed in contentment, leaning my head back on his shoulder.

"Look!" Evie cries in utter terror, looking out the drivers window. We all turn to look where she is and we see that we are reaching end of the Isle and heading straight towards the magic barrier.

"It's a-a t-trap!" Carlos manages to scream out. We all latch on to each other screaming in pure terror. _Oh God please I don't want to die!_ I mentally call out from my place where Jay has pulled me into his lap and has his arms wrapped tightly around me. After a while we all notice that we aren't dead, we all start to caustiously look up and that's when we see it.

"Can someone tell me why we aren't dead?" Jay questions shifting me so I'm sitting between his legs, instead of pulled tightly against his cheast.

"It must be magic" Evie exclaimed with delight.

"Hey" Mal says knocking on the drivers window."Did this little button just do whatever that was?" she asks holding up a little black box with a few buttons on it.

"No this one opens the barrier" He says holding up a golden button."That one opens up my garage. And this one" He trails off and pushes a button that makes the divider go up between us, making Mal move back so she doesn't get caught.

"Okay, nasty. I like that guy" she says drawing laughs from us. The car descends into silence until Mal speaks up.

"Okay guys we need to talk about a few things." She says no trace of humor on her face.

"Mal i-if this i-is ab-out the plan w-we know what we-we're doing" Carlos says his stutter still going from his fright from before.

"No Carlos this is about that. What do you want to do about your stutter? If you want we can tell them your mute and we can all sign when their around. Or you can talk to someone who's in charge and work out a plan." Mal questions looking at Carlos. He looks slightly embarrassed about being called out on it but, Mal's right we don't know what Auradon is like. It can't be as bad as the Isle but there's gotta be a catch to a place that looks perfect.

"Lo-ok M-Mal it's going to fine. The stutter is-s'nt a permanent thing. It's gone now, s-see. As long as I remain calm a-and not get worried, it'll b-be fine." Carlos reassures her

" Are you sure 'Los because you know that we'll stick by you" Evie asks from beside him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Aww it's so obvious they like each other, no bad Isla focus.

"Yeah I-I'm sure." He says looking at Evie briefly, before turning towards Mal with a look of confidence.

"Okay if that what you want to do then we promise to stick by you." Mal promises and we all agree. I mean he might as well be our little brother. Well to most of us anyway.

After another five minutes of driving we reach the school that had a sign out front saying 'Auradon Prep. Where goodness doesn't get any better.' At this we all burst out laughing. _God can they get any cheesier?_

"Show time" Mal says smirking, as we pulled up outside where we could hear a band playing. The limo stopped in front of our new school and Carlos stumbled out of the limo holding onto what I think might be a blue towel. Jay got out next holding the other end.

"Ah! Ow! Stop!" Carlos yelled at Jay who put his foot on his cheast and held him down. " You already got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?"

"Because you want it." Jay replied smirking, while holding a hand out towards me to help me out of the limo. I take it and the girls follow me, stepping over the boys because this is an almost daily occurrence.

"No!" Carlos cried pulling Jay to the ground with him.

"Give it to me!" Jay yells at him while rolling with him.

"Let go!" Carlos replies. Mal notices the band have stopped playing and that a crowd of students have gathered around.

"Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience" she says with a fake smile. The boys stop and Jay smiles as he gets up. "Just cleaning up." He laughs as he helps Carlos up.

"Leave it like you found it." A middle age brunette, in what Evie would call a fashion disaster, sang." And by that I mean just leave it." She adds seriously. Jay just rolls his eyes and throws all the stuff he's taken back into the limo. The school bell starts ringing and we all turn back to our welcoming committee. Turning back to look at them I notice the older brunette woman, a boy with a big smile and a girl with caramel colored skin and an obvious fake smile.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep" the woman says cutting through the tension. "I'm Fairy Godmother, the Headmistress"

Mal shares a look with the rest of us. "The Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked to clarify." As in Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?" She asks while waving her hand to imitate a wand.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi, you know it" She replies laughing slightly.

" You know I always wondered what it was like for Cinderella when you just appeared. You know with that sparkling wand and that warm smile and... that sparkling wand." Mal says trailing slightly at the end. Jay and I share a look. _Laying it on a bit thick there Mal?_ I wonder.

" Well that was a long time ago and I always say 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." Fairy Godmother says waving her hands around wildly.

" It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." The boy says stepping forward.

" Prince Ben, soon to be King." The caramel skinned girl stepped forward rather obnoxiously.

" You had me at Prince." Evie breathed as she stepped forward and curtsied. " My Mom's a queen so I guess that makes me a princess." she added fluttering her eyes. While Evie was flirting with Ben, Carlos looked down sadly. _Oh poor Carlos, Evie why can't you see your prince is behind you?_ I want to shout at her.

" The Evil Queen has no royal status here." The unnamed girl says rudely. " And neither do you." What did you say? Oh your going to get it sister. I move forward a little and notice Carlos looking just as mad as me. Before we can get any further, Jay grabs both of our arms and pulls us back. Shooting us a look that we now all too well he shakes his head. He lets go of Carlos, who moves over next to Evie he pulls me into his side and keeps his arm around my waist.

Ben laughs nervously at the obvious tension. " This is Audrey."

" Princess Audrey," she corrected with a flick of her hair. " His girlfriend. Right Benny-Boo?" she questions in a fake baby voice. Ben only answers with a embarrassed laugh. Fairy Godmother takes both of their hands.

" Ben and Audrey are going to show you around and I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut!" She says throwing Ben and Audrey's hands. " But the library hours are from eight to eleven and I do have a little thing about curfews, as you might have heard." She says in all seriousness, then left with the band and rest of student body in toe. There was a small silence before Ben spoke up.

" It is so, so-" Ben started going to shake hands with Jay, who punched him in the arm. His way of saying 'too close' "Good to meet you all." He continues before taking my hand looking uneasily at Jay. He moves onto to Mal and shakes her hand a little too long if you ask me, like he's in a trance. Once out of his trance he moves onto Carlos. "This is a mementos occasion, and one I hope will go down in history. Chocolate right?" He asks wiping some of the chocolate from Carlos' off his, "As the day our two people began to heal." He finished while shaking Evies' hand.

"Or the day where you showed five people where the bathrooms' are." Mal says while swinging around.

"A little bit over the top?" He questions looking a little curious but mostly amused.

"More than just a little bit." Mal says smirking.

"Well so much for my first impressions" He locked eyes with Mal, who gave a short laugh and looked. _Are her cheeks going pink? Does Mal have a crush? Geez our group is full of romance, our parents would kill us if they saw this._

"Hey your Maleficents daughter, aren't you?" Audrey asked, looking at Mal who rolls her eyes. "You know I totally don't blame your Mom for trying to kill my parents and stuff." she says looking around at each of us, "Oh my Mom's Aurora. Sleeping-"

"Beauty." Mal finished. "Yeah I've heard the name before." She says looking at us and we start chuckling. Everyone on the Isle had heard Maleficents rants before. "And you know, I totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting _everyone in the whole world,_ to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge!" Audrey agrees, fakely.

"Totes." Mal agrees just as fakely as Audrey with an even faker smile. They both laughed and finished at the same time just as awkwardly.

"Ok! So how about a tour?" Ben asks, trying to divert the conversation. Audrey links her arm with Bens' as he turned to start the tour." Auradon Prep was originally built over three hundred years ago and was converted into a high school by my Father, when he became King." He explained as we approached a statue of King Beast. Be clapped his hands twice and the statue changed form. Carlos yelped and jumps into Jays' arms causing me to tumble into Evie, who somehow manages to keep us both standing. Ben looks over slightly amused and says, "Carlos, it's okay. My Father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to prove that anything is possible and that people can change."

"Does he shed much?" Mal asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, Mom won't let him on the couch." Ben said seriously, causing Mal and the rest of us, except Audrey, to chuckle. Ben motioned for us to continue the tour aand Jay basically threw Carlos out of his arms. Walking up to me, he grabs my hand.

"Are you alright babe?" He asks as he kisses my knuckles. _God why does he have to be so sweet?_ I think while blushing.

"I'm fine and stop fighting with Carlos. Okay _we_ know it's just you two having brotherly arguments but _they_ don't." I plead. It has to work here, I don't want to go back to the Isle and I know the others don't want to either.

"I promise I'll try. Anything for you babe. I love you." He says kissing me lightly.

"I love you too. Come on we got to catch up to the others." I say. When we catch up to the others we see them talking to a boy who is looking at Evie like she's everything.

"And if you need anything, free to ask-" Ben says before being interrupted.

"Ask Doug!" she says a little too loudly before dragging Ben off in the opposite direction. _God can her voice be any more grating?_

"Hey guys, I'm Doug. Dopeys' son." Doug introduced himself. " As in Dopey, Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy, Doc, Happy and... and.." He trailed off after turning to look at Evie. " Hi-Ho." Evie sashayed over to him.

"Evie, Evil Queens' daughter." she said flirtatiously, placing her hand in his. Doug suddenly snapped out of his daze.

"So yeah, about your classes, I have all of your schedules right here. History of Woodsman and Pirates, Safety Rules of the internet and um Remedial Goodness 101." Doug said the last part shifting slightly before handing out the schedules to each of us.

" Let me guess, new class?" I ask with just a bit of bite. I mean seriously _Remedial Goodness_? Doug nodded.

"Come on guys let's go to our rooms." Mal says to us. Mal led the way up a flight of strairs before Doug called out,

"Oh your dorms are that way guys." He says pointing us in the opposite direction. " Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and..." He trails off once again. How does he not remember his uncles names.

"Sneezy." Jays says while walking past him


	5. Magic and Wands

Ursulas' Other Daughter

 _ **This story just hit over a thousand views! Yay thanks everybody! I also do not own anything**_

Chapter 5.

 _ **Islas' POV**_

After splitting up from the boys, so they can go to their dorm we finally reach ours and we were so not prepared for what was behind this door. In one word, and this is the only word I can think of, it's _pink_. It was horrifying. There were three _pink_ beds, three white dressers, photos of frilly _pink_ princesses, who I think must have lived here before us, the curtains were _pink,_ and the only other things that weren't _pink_ were the desk and table on the other-side of the room.

"This place is so ama-" Evie started before Mal and I cut her off.

"Gross."

"Terrifying." We say before laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of this whole situation.

"I know right, amazingly, grossly terrifying. Ew." Evie corrects herself, halfheartedly.

"We are going to need some serious sunscreen." Mal says before using her hand to shield her vision.

"Or at the very least some shades to block out the pink." I add in chuckling before flopping down onto the bed in the corner.

"Oh totally." Evie agrees laughing slightly before stopping and smoothing her forehead out.

"Guys!" Mal snaps and Evie races towards the windows before snapping the curtains closed. "Whew, that's so much better" Mal says before claiming the middle bed. Evie doesn't even claim a bed just starts to put her clothes into drawers or coat hanger. After a little bit Mal joins her in putting away her stuff.

When I don't get up to join to put my clothes and few belongings away Evie speaks up. "Isles' aren't you going to put your stuff away?" she says using her nickname for me.

"What's the point I'm not going to be able to wear half of my clothes, without freaking some of these Auradon kids. Not all of them are long sleeved." I remind her.

"Come on honey, not all the bruises can be that bad." she says before remembering who she's talking too. "Okay well they've gotta heal soon and I'm sure Mals' book has some kind of healing spell. Right Mal?" Evie asks looking at Mal, who is already going through her spell book.

"Right. This is my Mothers' spell book, she wouldn't risk not being able to heal herself. As soon as I find it I'll use it on all of us and then we'll _all_ be able to wear short sleeves, alright?" Mal says never looking up from her spell-book, but has a tiny smirk on her face by the end of her explanation.

"Thank you Mal and you too Evie. I don't know what I'd do without you and the boys." I say, giving Evie a hug and then one to Mal who returns it with a mock scowl.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry about it, you might as well our little sister. You've stayed at our houses most nights, since we meet. Now go help Evie unpack your stuff or you'll never be able to find any of it." I laugh at Mals' comment before moving off to help Evie put my stuff away.

Before long it's almost dusk and we decide to go see ow the boys are settling in. And let me tell you I wish that this was our room. It was in much darker and had cooler colors than ours, the beds were much less frilly and it actually looked habitable. When we entered the room, Carlos was playing some kind of game on the T.V. and Jay was emptying out his pockets.

"Hey Jay." I call and he turns holding some fancy kind of watch. "My, my you've been busy. We haven't even been here a full day yet." I tease him before strutting up to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey babe. You know me gotta get the goods and gotta get them fast." He says before removing a laptop from his jacket. That's my Jay. He always takes advantage of any situation.

"Guys! Do I need to remind you about what we're all here for?" Mal asked from her place by the window.

"Fairy Godmother, blah blah blah, magic wand, blah blah blah." Jay jokes and Carlos, Evie and I all laugh.

"This is our _one and only_ chance to prove ourselves to our parents!" Mal shouted and we all stopped laughing. This was _their_ chance to make _their_ parents proud but I know that no matter what _my_ mother, will _never_ be proud of me. Even if we pulled this off.

"To prove we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel!" Mal continues. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" We all chorus. She's right this is our chance to prove who we are. This is _our_ chance and this will be _our_ victory.

"Evie, mirror me." Mal, Evie and I sat at the table with Jay behind me and Carlos behind Evie.

"Magic mirror on the- in my hand where does Fairy Godmothers wand stand." Evie rhymed and her mirror shimmered, revealing a beautiful white wand, obviously hand crafted.

"There it is." Mal breaths in awe.

"Zoom out." I suggest and Evie nods.

"Magic mirror not so close." Evie whispers and the mirror zoomed out. Oh it zoomed out, to show a picture of the earth. "Closer, Closer, Closer." She chants.

"Can I go back to my game now, I'm on level three?" Carlos questions.

"Stop!" Jay cries just as the mirror stops on an image, revealing the location of the wand.

"It's in a museum." Mal clarifies. Why would you place an artifact like this in a _museum_?

"Do we know where it is?" I ask starting to stand.

Carlos began typing on the laptop Jay had swiped from earlier. "2.3 miles from here." He said turning the screen towards us showing an image of a map.

Mal looks at us and nods. "Let's move." Mal was the first to reach the door, opening it slightly to make sure no-one was around in the hallway to follow us. "Come on." she calls back to us and we all follow her outside. Well everyone except Carlos who decided to go back to his game.

"Carlos!" I hiss back at him.

"Wha- oh coming!" He calls me before running out the room, while pulling on his jacket

* * *

"Check your mirror." Mal whispers to Evie, as we ran up the steps leading into the museum.

"Why is my mascara smudged?" She replies mildly horrified, quickly checking herself in the magic mirror.

"Yeah and while your at it, check and see if you can find us the wand." Mal whispers back sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Oh right. This way." Evie says, sounding a little embarrassed, and began leading the rest of us towards the door. We make it to the door, by sticking to the shadows, and see a lone security guard stationed in front of a display labeled 'Maleficents' Spinning Wheel'.

"That's your mothers' spinning wheel?" Jay questions snickering at it. Well I see where he's coming from it is rather dorky looking.

"Yeah, kinda dorky." Carlos says voicing what I'm thinking.

"It's magic it doesn't have to look scary." Mal deafened her mother meekly. " _Magic spindle do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."_ Mal recited from her spell book.

While the guard yawned loudly, he showed no other signs of being affected by Mals' spell.

"Impressive." Jay joked causing me and Evie to sincker.

Carlos held out his arm before adding, "Yeah look I even got chills."

Mal groaned. "Isla, your mom was a sea witch, do it with me. It might make the spell stronger." Mal suggested and I nod hesitantly. If this works then at least we know if I inherited her magic.

" _Prick the finger,"_ Mal starts before nodding to me. " _Prick it deep,"_ I start and feel something inside of me stir. It's working! " _Send our enemy off to sleep."_ We finish off together.

The guard gets a glassy look in his eyes before standing up slowly. Looking around the room, he cautiously approached the spinning wheel and then hesitantly reached out a finger to touch the spindle. He pricked his finger, then laid down on the raised platform, curled himself into a tight ball and fell into a deep sleep.

"Not so dorky now, huh?" Mal asks smugly, then reached for the handle, only to find the door locked.

"Stand back." Jay states smugly, making us back up to what he calls 'a safe distance.' While he moves to make a run up, I borrow Mals' book.

" _Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."_ I recite causing the door to fly open, just as Jay goes to kick the door down. He lands on his butt, in the middle of the entrance hall, with an audible thud. We all start to laugh just a little. Entering the building Evie pats him on the head, Carlos walks past laughing and Mal kicks him while saying,"Are you coming?"

I walk up to him and put my hand out to help him up. He grabs my hand and pulls me down to the ground with him. Rolling us around so I'm under him he whispers, "I'll forgive you for that one because it's your first time doing magic on your own, but now we're even." Before he captures my lips with his. Before this could go any further we see the rest of the guys watching with either amused or irritated expressions. ( _Ahem_ Mal).

Getting up we edge past the unconscious guard and quickly we look into each room. We soon find a room called 'The Gallery Of Villains'. All of our parents were in there looking as evil as ever.

"Mommy?" Evie questions walking towards the statue of the Evil Queen, holding Snow Whites' poisoned apple.

"Killer." Jay states looking at the statue of his father.

"I'll never forget Mothers' day again." Carlos whispered in fear, staring at the statue of his mother chasing some Dalmatians.

"You always were a monster." I whisper looking at the statue of my mother, her tentacles flying around her, making her look just as sinister as she looks in most of memories.

"Well the wands not here. Let's bounce." Jay says snapping us out of our trance. "Let's go." He urges grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him and out of the room. Carlos and Evie follow us. The only thought running through my mind right now was, ' _They really are monsters' aren't they?'_

 _ **Mals' POV**_

Seeing the statue of my mother looking just as evil as I remember, makes me wonder if I'm being enough. If we fail they're never going to forgive us. Just remembering her final words to me make me wonder if I'm good enough for anything.

 _"The future of the free world, rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it"_

 _[Mal:]_

 _Look at you, look at me_

 _I don't know who to be_

 _Mother_

 _Is it wrong, is it right?_

 _Be a thief in the night_

 _Mother_

 _Tell me what to do..._

"Mal come on" Evie says coming back into the room. Just as I turn back, I hear a familiar cackle.

"Oh don't be so serious, darling. I'm sorry." She says laughing before becoming serious once again.

 _[Maleficent:]_

 _I was once like you my child_

 _Slightly insecure_

 _Argued with my mother too_

 _Thought I was mature_

 _But I put my heart aside_

 _And I used my head_

 _Now I think it's time you learned_

 _What dear old mamma said_

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

 _Don't you wanna be mean?_

 _Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?_

 _Well you can spend your life attending to the poor_

 _But when you're evil doing less is doing more_

 _Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?_

 _Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?_

 _I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can_

 _Clawed my way to victory_

 _Built my master plan_

 _Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place_

 _Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace_

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

 _Don't you wanna be cruel?_

 _Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?_

 _And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins_

 _Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?_

 _Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone?_

 _Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone?_

 _This is not for us to ponder_

 _This was preordained_

 _You and I shall rule together_

 _Freedom soon regain_

 _Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong_

 _Daughter, hear me_

 _Help me, join me_

 _Won't you sing along?_

 _[Both:]_

 _Now we're gonna be evil!_

 _It's true!_

 _Never gonna think twice_

 _[Mal:]_

 _And we're gonna be spiteful_

 _[Maleficent:]_

 _Yes, spiteful!_

 _That's nice_

 _In just an hour or two_

 _Our future's safe and sure_

 _This mother-daughter act is going out on tour_

 _If you wanna be evil and awful and free_

 _Then you should thank your lucky star_

 _That you were born the girl you are_

 _The daughter of an evilicious queen_

 _Like me!_

"Hey I found the wand." Evie says snapping me out of my trance. "Come on." she says gesturing me to follow her. I look back to the statue of my mother before following her out of the room. _Was that whole thing real or was I just imagining it?_ I wonder. I guess I'll never know.

 _ **Islas' POV**_

After seeing our parents statues, we were all a bit shaken up but it seems Carlos, Jay and I were the ones most effected by seeing them at their most evil. Well then again Evie and Mal probably didn't go through half the stuff we did.

"You okay there baby?" I ask Jay after noticing how quiet he's been.

"That's the same look he gets when I don't steal enough. The same look when he decides it's time for a punishment. And sometimes he gets that look when your brought up. What about you? How are you doing?" He asks turning to me with a look of concern, a look only I get to see, well sometimes the others will get to see it but that's very rare.

"She's always looked that evil but that exactly how she looked when she you know..." I trail off but Jay knows exactly what I mean. That is the one thing that has caused us to spend many restless nights together recently.

"I know baby, I know but it'll get better. We'll be fine. She won't lay another tentacle on you. I promise." He says pulling me close, resting his chi on my head.

"Guys!" Carlos shouts, unknowingly interrupting our moment. "Evie found the magic wand! Come on!" He shouts at us before running down the halls. Jay and I share a look and run after him. When we entered the room it was pretty bare but in the center of the room in all it's glory was the magic wand, with Mal and Evie standing next to it.

Jay whooped before outrunning Carlos and running down the stairs, to get closer to the wand. He was on the other side of the wand when we finally caught up to him. Jay started to duck underneath the railing. When I realized it seemed way too easy.

"Jay don't!" I called out to him but all he did was give me a smirk and duck under the railing. Reaching out his hand out to grab the wand, I called out to him again. "Jay! Wait! Don't!" Jay tried to touch the wand when he was thrown back by a force-field. I ran over to him, when an ear piercing siren, caused us all to block our ears.

"A force-field _and_ a siren!" Carlos complained over the siren.

"That's just a little obsessive." Jay complained as I helped him up, this time without him pulling me down.

"Let's get out of here!" Mal called out, causing us to all run. We run past the 'Gallery of Villains' and towards the exit. When we make it to the entrance Evie notices Carlos was missing. Turning around we notice him fiddling with a security pad trying to stop the alarm and get rid of all the footage of us being here.

"Carlos!" Evie calls out desperately. When the alarm stops ringing he walks over to us with a self-satisfied smirk. "Your welcome." And with that we ran out of the Museum and towards the school.

"Way to go Jay!" Mal shouts at him. "Now we have to go to school tomorrow. Everyone go to your dorms and stay out of sight for now." Mal orders and we all run back to our dorms.

Once back in our dorm, I practically collapse into bed but not before I hear Mal say, "I'm going to kill Jay next time I see him."


	6. Class

Ursulas' Other Daughter.

 _ **I don't own anything, except Isla. Special shout out to Abi, you know why girl.**_ _**Also with the magic if the girls are doing it together Mal's will be**_ _this_ _ **Islas' will be**_ _this_ _ **and together will be this type of font.**_

Chapter 6

 _ **Islas' POV**_

It wasn't even light out when I woke up to Evie moving around. Poking my head out of the warmth that was my blankets. Geez Evie it's only five-thirty. After trying to go back to sleep for half an hour I finally drag myself out of my makeshift bed and begin my morning routine. After grabbing a quick shower, I dress myself in an ocean blue dress, curtosey of Evie, black leggings, my leather jacket and my black wedges. Looking at the alarm clock it's only just gone seven. What am I going to do now? Mal's still asleep and Evie was still doing her makeup. I guess I'll go check and see if the boys are up.

"Eves, I'm going to go check on the boys, okay? I'll see you in class." I called to her, still being mindful of the purple dragon, who was still sleeping.

"Alright be careful, don't talk to strangers and make sure Jay isn't stealing on his way to class." Evie called back, ever the mother hen. Rolling my eyes playfully, I grabbed my black leather hand bag and left our room shutting the door quietly.

Making my way down the hall I only passed a few other students and none of them even had the courage to look directly at me, a thought that makes me smirk. When I reach the boys dorm room, I can't hear any kind of sound or movement. When I go to open the door I find it locked. Good, they haven't forgotten any of the skills we learnt on the Isle but then again, I haven't either. Pulling out a bobby pin I pick the lock and wait for it to click. When it does I push it open with the toe of my shoe.

When I enter the room I notice the beds stripped of all their blankets and pillows. Looking on the ground I notice what looks like two nests. _Oh, I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep in the bed._ With a wicked smirk I have an even wickeder idea. Tip toeing into the room I move to stand in between the two sleeping boys. Tip toeing into the room I move to stand in between the two sleeping boys.

"Wake up, lazy bones!" I yell, causing both boys to jump up and get into fighting stances. They only get out of them, when they notice me laughing so hard that I'm clutching my stomach.

"What the hell? How did you even get in?" Carlos grumbled before going to check the door and the lock.

"Picked it what do you expect? I'm best friends with Evie and I'm dating Jay. I've gotta learn one or two tricks." I reply smirking, before being pulled into Jays' arms. "Morning babe." I chirp.

"That was a mean trick you pulled there babe." Jay complained and I laughed slightly before pulling him down for a kiss. Even with my wedges on I only just made it past his shoulder.

"Oh for Hades sake! Get a room you two." Carlos whined.

"Already got one." Jay snarked back at him before taking my lips in his again.

"Ugh! I'm going for a shower and you two better not be having sex when I get back." Carlos warns us, before grabbing his towel and his clothes and leaving for the bathroom.

"Now that the third wheeler's gone, what should we do?" Jay asks me with his signature smirk in place.

"Oh no mister." I warn him. "We are not doing that when Carlos is in the other room. So get those thought's out of your head right no-" I don't even get to finish my sentence before Jay grabs me by my waist and is kissing me passionately. I run my hands up his torso to his hair and begin to tug it, causing him to move his head down to mine. Running his tongue against my lips, he asks for permission and I give it to him. Plunging his tongue into my mouth, our tongues battle for dominance and after a short battle Jay wins. Just as hands start to wander...

"Oh come on guys! I said no sex." Carlos moans, as he exits the bathroom fully dressed and looking disgusted at the sight of us making out, causing us to break away.

"If this embarrasses you, then I can't wait to see you face when you really _do_ walk in on us on us having sex." Jay smirks at his discomfort, his breathing still slightly uneven from before, causing me to blush bright red. Slapping Jay on the shoulder, I tell him,"Oh there is no way your getting anything like that for a very long time now mister." This statement cause him to whine.

"But babe, come on you can't do that!" He pouts at me.

"Nope that's final. Now go get ready for school we only have twenty minutes left." I say shoving him into the bathroom with a towel and his clothes.

"How do you put up with him?" Carlos asks once the door is shut. Turning I see him typing on the laptop.

"The same way you put up with him." I say laughing slightly, sitting at the table. "Couldn't sleep last night?" I ask gesturing to the blankets still on the floor.

"The beds were way too soft. Couldn't get comfortable." He offers as an explanation.

"Yeah I know, it felt like it was going to suck me into it. So I just threw all the blankets and stuff onto the floor and was out like a light. I mean it's not like most of us had real beds on the Isle anyway." I mentioned to Carlos.

"Yeah and going from the ground to whatever that mattress is made of wasn't all that easy."He says laughing slightly. "Hey Isles, are you nervous about today?" He asks looking just as young as he really is.

"No not really. After living on the Isle for our whole life's, I've learnt to kind of just squash all those emotions down into the back of my mind and forget they exist." I tell him honestly.

"Geez girl that's kind of bad for you." He laughs slightly. Before I can make a retort, Jay comes out of the bathroom looking as hot as ever. _No bad Isla! He's in trouble,you have to at least pretend he's in trouble._

"Okay you two, let's get outta here and get to class. You don't want to get in trouble on our first day?" I ask and get up from the table, grabbing my handbag and moving towards to door.

"Get in trouble, us? Babe, you've gotta be thinking about some one else." Jay smirked grabbing my hand, walking next to me and Carlos leading the way.

Making it into the class we see Mal and Evie sitting in two seats on a three person desk. Moving away from Jay, I take a seat next to Mal, who looks up from her drawing and smirks at me.

"Got up pretty early there, huh Isla." she says winking at me.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Mal get your mind out of the gutter, as if we could do anything with Carlos in the room." I reply with a wicked smirk, causing Mal to laugh. It's at this moment that Fairy Godmother walks in.

"Welcome, welcome. This is Remedial Goodness 101, where you will learn to be the good-est you can possibly be." she says before moving to the chalk board. She starts droning on about what you should do in some specific situations, that I'm pretty sure will never happen. After about half an hour and her continuous questions I zone out.

"Now, if someone hands you a crying baby, do you A- curse it. B- lock it in a tower. C- give it a bottle. Or D- carve out it's heart." She asks loudly causing me to snap out of my stupor. Looking around at the rest of my friends, it turns out there were paying just as much attention as I was. Evie looked like she was paying attention, but it was obvious she wasn't. Jay had his head in his hand and looked like he was asleep. Carlos was looking blankly at the board. And Mal was drawing Fairy Godmothers' wand.

Suddenly Evie threw her hand in the air. "Evie." Fairy Godmother smiled.

"What was the second one?" she asked brightly. Fairy Godmother looked disappointed.

"Okay, anyone else?" She looked around the overly large room. "Anyone? Isla!" she smiled largely pointing at me.

"C- give it a bottle." I answered tiredly.

"Very good." She praises me.

"How are you doing that? You haven't even been listening to a word she said after 'welcome'." Carlos whined. Oh yeah rat me out why don't you, little brother.

"Just pick the one that feels wrong to you." I explained with a 'duh' look.

"Or the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Mal added, raising her hand for me to high five her.

The others smiled while Fairy Godmother frowned slightly. " That makes so much sense." Evie mumbled.

Suddenly the door opened and a girl with an ugly mop of brown hair, walked in. As she walks past us she whimpers in fear and walks faster.

"Hello dear one." Fairy Godmother smiles as the girl approached her and hands her a series of forms, while looking back at us like we were going to attack her at any second. Oh I feel a little offended that she'd think of us like that. Oh wait no I don't.

"You need to set an early dismissal for the coronation." She mutters shakily. Fairy Godmother nods and begins to apply her signature to the forms.

"Does anyone here remember my daughter, Jane." She says, not looking up from the form she was signing.

"Mom!" Jane shrieked at her mother.

"It's okay." Fairy Godmother reassures her daughter and turns her to face her.

"Hi. It's okay." Jane says in complete terror. "Don't mind me, just go back to your business." She finishes as she takes the forms and basically runs from the room. Mal and I look at her retreating form, in curiosity.

"Let's continue." Fairy Godmother says turning back to the board. "You find a vial of poison, do you A- put it in the Kings' wine. B- paint it into an apple." Mal and I share a look with Evie. I smirk at her and she giggles, even Mal is smirking as she continues sketching out the wand. "Or C- turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Evie, Carlos and Jays' hands all shot into the air, with Jay grabbing Carlos' and pulling it down.

"Jay." Fairy Godmother calls to him, excited at their sudden enthusasim.

"C- turn it over to the proper authorities." He calls back smugly.

"I was gonna say that." Carlos whines, hitting Jay in the shoulder.

"Oh, but I said it first." Jay mock-whined back at him, grabbing Carlos in a headlock and they started wrestling on top of the table. Evie started to do her make-up, Mal continued sketching and I looked at them amused. This was a common occurrence so we weren't very fazed.

"Boys, boys!" Fairy Godmother yelled in concern and a little bit of anger. Both of our boys stopped fighting long enough to look up at Fairy Godmother. "I'm going to suggest you save that energy for the Tourney field." Wow she sounds almost angry. Damn this is a different side to her.

Carlos shoved Jay off him, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. At Jays' glare Carlos raised his hands in surrender. "Ah no, that's okay. We'll pass on whatever that is."

* * *

After Fairy Godmothers' class I had to go off to the only class I don't have with others, Oceanography. With the promise I'd meet them back here before next class, I made my way to what was going to be hell.

Entering the room I guess I must have been a little late, because everyone was already there and listening to a red head women taking the role.

"Oh hello there." The red head says softly. "I was told we were getting a new student today, but no-one told me what your name was." she finished gesturing for me to come in and shutting the door behind me.

"I'm Isla. Isla-Rose." I say shifting so my hand was on my hip.

"Do you have a last name? Because pardon my curiosity, you look vaguely familiar." She says tilting her head to the side, this causes me to smirk for what must be the hundredth time today.

"Nope. No last name." I say moving towards the only empty seat in the class next to a girl with sky blue eyes and black hair.

"Really? Would I know your parents at all?" She inquires, oh well she brought it up not me.

"I suppose so. Her names Ursula." I say drawing gasps and a few small screams from my other classmates.

"Oh my." The teacher says flinching. "Well I'm Miss Ariel and I'll be teaching you Oceanography for this semester." She says before turning her back to me and the class and begins writing on the board.

"Hey." I whisper turning to my desk mate who flinches slightly. "I'm Isla. What's your name?" I ask politely.

"Melody." she snaps. "That's my mom up there." she says before sniffing disdainfully, and turning away from me.

Sighing I begin to draw in my notebook instead of paying attention. This class just became even more unbearable.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang I picked up my bag, shoved my book in it and finally got out of that class. God I have never thought class could be that awkward. Just an idea but I'm pretty sure both Ariel and her daughter still hold a grudge against my mother.

When I reach the lockers I spot my friends and speed up slightly. Evie was the first to notice me and she smiled at me before looking concerned.

"Are you alright you look like you've just seen a ghost." she asks as motherly as ever.

"You'll never guess who's teaching my Oceanography class." I groan out, before opening my locker and I put my books away. "Ariel. And the one seat left in class was next to, guess who, Melody." I finish before banging my head against my locker.

"Come on babe no need to beat the locker up." Jay laughs slightly before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to his side. "Just focus on the class not them."

I smile at him and kiss his cheek. This is why I can never stay mad at him. The bell rings and Evie shuts her locker.

"Well I gotta go I got Econ." She says before running off.

"And we have P.E." Carlos says before pulling Jay away, they both wave to us before running off down the halls, laughing the whole way.

I turn to Mal and notice she that she is about a million miles away. "Mal?" I say waving my hand in front of her face. "Earth to Mal." I laugh slightly. "Come on we're gonna be late."

"Shh. I'm trying to hear what they're saying." She hisses before pushing my hand away. Looking over my shoulder I notice Ben, Audrey and another boy talking.

"Ugh, nothing useful." Mal says before turning to me. "I've got a free, what about you?"

"Same." I reply causing her to smirk and place a hand on her hand.

"Want to cause some mischief?" she asks just as Jane walks by and whimpers when she sees us. Mal nods her head towards her and we follow her. Looks like we found our fun for this period. Jane walks into the bathroom and starts to try to fix her hair.

"Hi it's Jane right?" Mal asks causing her to jump in fright, before she nods. "I've always loved that name, _Jane."_

"It's alright." she says briskly before trying to leave the room.

"Oh no please don't go. We were just hoping to make some new friends. But I guess you have all the friends you need, huh?" I ask feigning sadness. Mal, who catches on pretty quick copies my expression.

"Hardly." Jane mutters, looking down at the floor.

"Really?" Mal says looking a little shocked. We began to move toward the counter-top where Jane had taken a seat. "I just thought with you mom being _the Fairy Godmother_ and the headmistress." Mal says and jumps up onto the counter with her.

"Not to mention your own personality." I add. Jane looks at us before saying. "I'd rather be beautiful. I mean you guys have great hair." That's what Mal was looking for as she says,

"You know what, I think we've got just the thing for that." With that she pulls out her spell book. "Ahh here. See Isla I knew we had something to help her." She says showing me the spell.

 _"Beware."_

 _"_ _Foreswear"_

 _ **"Replace the old with brand new hair."**_ We finish together and moved our hands, back and forth and then up and down, with Jane's head following our movements. When she lifted her head her ugly bob had been replaced with beautiful curly locks. Mal passed me the book and then guided Jane to stand in the front of the mirror.

"Wow, you almost don't notice your," she paused, as if looking for the right words. "Other features." She finished brightly. Jane looks a little sad before brightening and tapping the book in my hands.

"Do my nose." She asked in awe.

"Oh sorry we can't." I told her. "We've been practicing but we can't do really big jobs." I say wincing at how that came out.

"Well not like your mom, with her wand." Mal continues with her plan, that she will be telling me about after. "I mean one swoosh from that thing and you could probably look as beautiful as you want."

"She doesn't use the wand anymore." Jane tells us sadly. "She believes real magic is in the books, and not in the spell books. Real books, like history books."

Mal scoffs and I roll my eyes. "What a rip." we tell her in sync, causing us to smile at each other.

"You know she used magic on Cinderella and she wasn't even her real daughter." I say.

"Doesn't she love you?" Mal interjects. _Seriously, I wasn't even going there._

"Of course she does! It's just, you know, tough love. Work on the inside, not the outside. That sort of thing." Jane says looking down sadly.

"There! That's the face!" Mal exclaimed. "Yeah and then look as if your heart is about to break." Mal continues and shows Jane her puppy dog eyes. "Oh mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful too." She simpered dramatically.

"You think that'll work?" Jane asked, her eyes wider than normal.

"Yeah!" I add in, knowing that whatever Mal has planned is important. "I mean that's what old Cindy did and she bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the shit out of her." Jane giggles at my comment. "And hey if she does break out the wand, invite us." I say pointing at Mal and I.

"If I can convince mom, you guys are so there." Jane says brightly, flipping her hair slightly.

"Yay." Mal says sarcastically as Jane left. Turning to Mal, I ask,

"So you going to tell me what that was all about?" This causes her to giggle. A terrifying sound to most but not to us.

"Later." She promises, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Mom said 'If a boy can't see the beauty on the inside, then he's not worth it'" Jane whines as she paces around out room. "I mean seriously? What world does she even live in?"

"Auradon." I reply to her from my bed, where I was doing my homework. It was a worksheet of complex Algebra equations and for some reason it was pretty easy. While Mal was studying the magic book, I think she was still looking for the healing spell, and Evie was at her sewing machine, making a new dress.

"Mal, Isles, what do you think?" Evie said holding up the dress she was working on.

"Yeah." Mal says barely looking up from whatever she was studying.

"It's cute. It brings out your eyes." I tell her, looking up and then going back to my homework.

"I know." Evie praised herself.

"I'll never get a boyfriend!" Jane wailed, reminding us all she was here.

"Boyfriends are overrated." Mal comments from her bed. "Well not all of them, Isla got a good one and he's probably the only one who's good enough for her." She adds.

"How would you know Mal, you've never had one." Evie teases her, not even looking up from her latest masterpiece.

"It's cause I don't need one E." she says finally looking up. "Most boys are a waste of time." this cause Evie to gasp.

"Oh no! I forgot to do Chads' homework!" She jumps up and went to get Chads' backpack. _Who the hell's Chad?_

"See this is what I'm talking about!" Mal points out to Evie.

There was a knock at the door and before any of us can say anything, a girl with an ugly bob walks in. _So Auradon kids have no manners? Seriously who does that?_

"Hi I'm Lonnie. I'm Mulan's daughter?" She says, looking around at us to see if we recognize the name. "No?" she clarified and with the exception of Jane we all shake our heads. "No. Alright. Anyway. Mal, Isla, I love what you guys did with Jane's hair and I know you hate us and you guys are, well evil. But I was wondering if you would do mine?"

Mal laughs at her, "And why would we do that?"

"Yeah you did just call us evil and wasn't too nice." I mocked her, causing Mal to laugh again.

"I'll pay you fifty dollars." She says waving a few notes at us, which Evie took.

"Good answer. I need to buy some new materials." Evie interjected, as she played with Lonnie's hair. "Let's see I'm thinking we loose the bangs, add a few layers. Maybe a few highlights."

"Oh no. I want it cool. Like Mal and Isla's."

"Really? Mal's split ends too?" Evie asked and we all looked at each other, having a mental argument. Finally Evie waved the notes around and won.

"Fine." I sighed dragging myself off my bed, and moved over to Mal who had done the same and flipped to the right page in her spell book.

 _"Beware."_

 _"_ _Foreswear."_

 _ **"Replace the old with cooler hair."**_

Back, forth, up and down we made Lonnie's head move and when she raised it back up, her ugly black bob, had changed into long, brunette curls with a few caramel strands here and there. Lonnie gasped as she looked into the mirror.

"I know, I know. It looks like a mop on your head." Evie said, sympathetically looking behind her in the mirror. "Tell you what, let's cut it off. Layer-" starts suggested but is cut off by Lonnie squealing.

"I love it!" she spoke.

"You do?" Evie asked confused.

"Yeah, it's just," Lonnie paused as she critiqued herself and suddenly she teared slit down her dress. "There. Now I'm cool." she adds.

"Like ice." Mal mutters causing me to giggle slightly.

Jane moves in front of the mirror, before copying Lonnie's actions, except after she does it she freaks out. "Oh no! My moms going to kill me!"

The rest of us couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

After Lonnie and Jane, me and Mal were laying on her bed flipping through her spell book. I was looking for a healing spell and Mal was looking for a way to get Fairy Godmothers wand, when Jay and Carlos walked in, Jay showing off his new Tourney jersey. I whistled in satisfaction.

"Damn that's hot." I say getting up to greet him at the foot of the bed.

"So did your plan work? Jane taking you to see the wand?" Carlos asked from where he was sitting next to Evie.

"Do you think we'd still be going through the spell book, looking through every single god dammed spell, if it worked." Mal snapped at him. Holding his hands in front of him he turned away muttering, "Someone's in a bad mood."

"My mom is counting on us. Our parents are counting on us. We can't let them down." Mal snapped causing Carlos to flinch into Evie's side.

"We can do this, Mal." Jay spoke up sounding so very confident. "If we stick together." He said not losing any of his confidence.

"And we won't go back until we do." Mal says causing me to flinch at the thought of going back. "Because we're rotten."

"To the core." We all finish together, causing us to laugh.

"Oh I found out something useful. Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with her wand at the coronation and we all get to go." Evie mentioned causally. "And we have nothing to wear." She says with remorse, then she noticed that we were all looking at her weirdly. "What?" she asks just as there was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought." Mal says as she drags herself off her bed to answer the door.

"Hey." Ben says brightly, as Mal opens the door. "I didn't see you guys today, so I was wondering if you had any questions or anything you needed?"

"I think we're good." Mal says uncertainly, before looking back at us and we all shake our heads.

"Okay then, just let me know if you need anything." Ben smiles, turning to leave but Mal suddenly stops him.

"Is it true we get to go to your coronation?"

"Yeah the whole school goes." Ben confirms.

"Wow, that's really exciting. Do you think that it's a possibility, that the five of us could stand in the front row, right next to the Fairy Godmother just so we could, soak up all that goodness?" Mal asks enthusiastically.

"I wish you could." Ben says, sighing. "But up front it's just me, my folks and my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Mal repeats.

"Yeah." He answers. "Sorry."

"Okay thanks, bye!" She says brightly before pushing the door closed. Turning to us she gives a wicked smirk.

"I think it's time Benny-Boo got himself a new girlfriend." She told us laughing lightly. "And we need a love spell." She adds looking at me.

"Let's do it." I reply, already flipping through her spell book with a smirk.


	7. Dates and Songs

Ursula's Other Daughter

 _ **Yay! Over 2 thousand views! Thanks guys! I don't own anything. Especiaclly the songs. They are not mine in the slightest.**_

Chapter 7.

 _ **Isla's POV**_

Mal and I spent over an hour going through her magic book before we found the perfect spell. After lights out we all snuck out of our dorms and met up in the kitchen's. We decided the safest way to smuggle Ben the love potion was to bake it into a cookie.

"Alright all we need is one tear. Which is just great because none of us cry." Mal complains while stirring the batter.

"So let's just chop up an onion." Carlos suggested from where he was sitting with a _dog_. Yep, that's right, somehow Carlos managed to get over his fear of dogs. All thanks to Ben and the campus mutt Dude. "I mean a tears a tears, right?" He adds.

"No the spell says it has to be a real tear of human sadness." I sigh, going through the ingredients again.

"What's the difference?" Jay asked from his spot next to Carlos.

"Well they both have antibodies and enzymes but an emotional tear has more hormone based protein, then a reflex tear." Evie explained, while taking over stirring from Mal. Her statement causes Mal and me to shoot her impressed looks and Carlos to 'ooh' at Jay.

"Look at you." Mal praises Evie.

"I knew that." Jay defends himself.

"No you didn't." Carlos shot back.

"Yes I did."

"No, you really didn't." The two started to bicker but before it could get violent, who should walk in Lonnie, dressed in her pajamas. "Hey guys." She greeted us. "Oh, Mal and Isla, just a word of warning, all the girls want you to do their hair now." She mentioned to the both of us, while Mal covered the spell book with a tea towel. "Midnight snack, huh? Whatcha making?" She questions, peering into the bowl.

"Just cookies." I tell her, trying to sound calm and not at all suspicious.

"Oh yummy." Lonnie said, dipping her finger into the bowl and brought it to her mouth. "No!" The five of us shouted at her. Lonnie looked at us funny. "What? I'm not going to double dip. Promise." She tells us raising her hand up.

"Do you feel anything?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, like they might be missing something?" I add. Lonnie hummed and thought about it for a minute before going over to the fridge.

"They could use some chips." She said while looking in the fridge before pulling out a small container of what must have been some type of chocolate. At least I hope that's chocolate.

"Chips?" Mal asks curiously. "And those are?"

"Only the most important food group." Lonnie says seriously, pouring the chocolate chips into the mixing bowl. "Didn't your parents ever make you guys chocolate chip cookies?" she asks innocently. "Like when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh out of the oven with a glass of milk, and they just make you laugh and they put everything into perspective?" Lonnie's eyes glazed over lost in some kind of memory. When she snapped out of it she noticed us looking at her weirdly. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"It's just different where we're from." Mal said honestly. On the Isle that kind of thing would see you beat or killed.

Lonnie laughed a little. "I know that. I just thought even villains' loved there kids." One little sentence. That's all it was. It shouldn't have caused much damage but the amount of tension that follows that one sentence is un-believable.

Lonnie looked at each of us and at each of our uncomfortable expressions before her eyes started to well up with tears. "I am so sorry." she says sincerely, grabbing at Mal's hand. Tears start to leak from her eyes and Mal catches one and discreetly place it in the bowl.

"Yeah well it's all very sad but we gotta get these in the oven." Mal tells her before pushing her out of the room. "Evil dreams!" She calls before shutting the door. "Alright Evie oven. Boy's cookie sheets. Isla spray the trays." Mal commands softly. We all moved to do our jobs but I can tell I'm not the only one thinking about what Lonnie said.

* * *

 _"You're not good enough!"_

 _"Waste of space!"_

 _"I only wanted Uma. You were a mistake!" Each cruel taunt was meet with a different blow. All I could feel was pain._

With a gasp I woke with a jolt. It was only a dream. It's the past. I'm safe here. We're all safe here. Looking up from my makeshift bed i notice Mal and Evie still sleeping somewhat peacefully. I can't be here. The walls are closing in. There's only one person who can help me now.

Getting up and grabbing my pillow, I quietly make my way out of the dorm. _At night the halls have an eerie feel,_ I mentally note. When I reach the dorm I take out the key that I was given earlier and walk in. Shutting the door behind me I carefully avoid the smaller sleeping lump and move over to the larger lump. I pull the blankets back causing a whine to come from the lump. Quickly hopping into the warmth and comfort this lump offers, I pull the covers over both of us and a sigh escapes my lips.

Two strong arms pull me closer into their chest. "Bad dreams again?" Jay murmured into my ear. Instead of answering I simply nod my head and curl further into him.

"I'll protect you my Seashell. I won't let anyone hurt you again."He whispers to me. And with that sleep pulls us into oblivion.

* * *

The next day starts off pretty normal. That is until before the game starts. Carlos was stressing. He was worried that he'd fail and he'd get blamed. Jay was pretty confident. In fact, anytime anyone mentioned the word Tourney he'd get this cocky strut. Evie was just perky. She always is. Mal was wondering when she could slip Ben the cookie. And me, well I was pretty calm. For once

An hour before the game started Jay came over to Mal and I where we were waiting for Ben.

"Doesn't this feel kind of weird to you guys?" He wonders leaning opposite us. "I mean life here isn't so bad. You know?"

"Are you insane?" Mal hisses. "Long Live Evil! You're mean. You're awful. You're bad news! Snap out of it!" She says snapping her fingers in his face.

Jay stared at her and smiled weakly. "Thanks Mal. I needed that." Mal smirks and pats his chest before going through her locker. Jay turns to me and wraps an arm around my waist. Moving us slightly away from Mal's locker he presses me into the wall.

"Hello there."

"Hiya." I giggle slightly.

"Big game today."

"I know. Nervous?"

"Nah. You gonna be there cheering me on?"

"I might. I could be busy." I tease.

"Well if you find time in your busy schedule, look out for number 8. He'll score the winning goal." Jay says arrogantly

"Oh will he?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Well then I guess I could clear out my very, busy schedule and make an appearance." I tell him, teasing just a little.

"You better, your my good luck charm."

"Am I now?"

"Yep my good luck seashell."

Then Jay leaned down and went to capture my lips. I lean up but happen to look over his shoulder and I had to stop him. "Wait." Looking over at Mal, I notice she's not alone. She's standing with Ben and he's eating a cookie. The love cookie. "C'mon." Grabbing Jay's hand I pull him over to the two.

"... have you always had those green flecks in your eyes?" Ben asks as we reach them. Jay moves behind him and gripped his shoulders.

"How you feeling dude?"

"I feel, I feel, like singing your name!" Just as Ben began to do just that, Mal placed her hand over his mouth and passed the cookie back to me. I placed it back in it's bag in awe and a little hesitation. _It actually worked._

* * *

This game is intense. Is the only way to describe Tourney. Other than brutal of course. Mal, Evie and I had no idea how this game worked at all to be honest. We knew when a goal was scored but that was really it. Everyone at Auardon prep, especially the girls, cheered when Carlos and Jay set Ben up for the goal.

The speaker announced the end of the game and that the winners were, none other than, The Auaradon Beasts.

Ben raced forward and grabbed the microphone from a very shocked announcer and climbed the podium.

The noise from the crowd died down instantly, everyone wanted to know what the king-to-be had to say.

Ben blinked, looking momentarily unsure of what to say, but he still raised the microphone to his lips.

"There's something I'd like to say." He started. "Give me an M." He shouts making an 'M' shape over his head. "M!" The crowd shouted back copying him. "Give me an A!" He shouts again, making an 'A' shape. The crowd once again repeat him. "Give me an L!" He shouts and doing the 'L' shape last.

"What does that spell?!" He yells at the crowd. "MAL!" The crowd cheers as Mal's jaw drops. "Come on I can't hear you!" Ben cries. "MAL!" Evie and I cheer from either side of Mal, with the rest of the crowd. "I love you Mal! Did I mention that?" Ben said into the mic, causing Audrey to scream and storm off the field.

"Give me a beat!" Ben yells, this time pointing at the band. "Uno, dos, tres, quarto!" Doug cries to his fellow band mates.

 _Did I mention..._

 _That I'm in love with you._

 _And did I mention..._

 _There's nothing I can do._

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you everyday?_

 _But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey_

 _(Hey!)_

 _That's okay_

 _(Hey!)_

 _I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked_

 _And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop_

 _I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me._

 _But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees._

 _Because my love for you is Ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is Ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _Well did I mention..._

 _That I'm in love with you_

 _And did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do._

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you everyday?_

 _But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey_

 _(Yeah!)_

 _If that's okay._

 _I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign_

 _You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine._

 _Don't want to go another minute even without you_

 _'Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do._

 _Because my love for you is Ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is Ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon now!_

 _(Oh yeah!)_

 _(Ya-ow!)_

 _(Alright!)_

 _(Alright!)_

 _Because my love for you is Ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is Ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon now!_

The team threw Ben into the crowd and he crowd surfed through the bleachers, making his way to Mal. Once he was next to her, he finished the song and pulled her close. To be honest she looked a little uncomfortable, but she had a smile plastered on her face. "I love you Mal. Did I mention that?" Ben finished, holding Mal close.

Before Mal could reply, Audrey came back. Stomping up the bleachers, she snatched the mic out of Ben's hand. "Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to coronation with him, so I _don't_ need your pity date!" Audrey said into the mic, looking around before smashing her lips into Chad's. _Evie looks so sad_ , I thought.

Ben's face lighted up before he took the mic back from Audrey. "Mal will you go to coronation with me?!" Ben asks.

Mal pulled Ben's hand toward her and yelled back, "YES!"

"She said yes!" Ben cheered. Everyone cheered for them, well except Audrey and Chad. Audrey looked even more furious. The crowd was going absolutely crazy! Audrey ran away and Chad followed, ever the obedient puppy.

"Ben c'mon the teams waiting for you." Jay said coming up behind Ben, he gave me a wink as he dragged Ben away.

I blushed slightly, while Mal played with Ben's jersey before we both turned to a hurt Evie.

"You know I feel kinda bad for Audrey." Mal stated.

"You do?" Evie asks sounding even more hurt.

"Yeah." I said jumping in. "I think that if she were talented and could sew and knew beauty tips like you, she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself."

"I guess I am pretty talented." Evie admitted with a small smile.

"You are extremely talented." Mal told her.

"Thanks guys." Evie said smiling brightly. _There she is_ I thought smiling.

The crowd suddenly roared to life as the team lifted Jay onto their shoulders and he held the trophy in his hands. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen, Jay, the most valuable player. How about that?" The announcer said and all the girls cheered but none as loud as me. _That's my man ladies. And I don't share._

* * *

"Hey Mr. MVP." I call as I join him on a bench the next day.

"Hey." He kissed me in greeting.

"How'd it go?"

"It was, it was really fun." He says slowly. "I think the teams really starting to accept me."

"That's gotta feel really weird for you." I say, knowing full well how Jafar tried to raise Jay.

"Yeah. But I like it." Jay's smile had to be about a hundred watts.

"Good."

"So I was thinking." Jay started. "We should go on a date. A real one. Like right now."

"I'd like that." I admit with a smile.

"Great! I'll meet you in your room in an hour okay? And whatever happens tell Evie no make-up your perfect as you are." Jay says getting up and kissing me lightly. He jogs off and I get up and sprint back to the dorm.

Mal and Evie are sitting on Evie's bed when I run in. "Evie help! Jay wants to take me on a date. A real date!" I cry. We never had a lot of dates on the isle and he never thought they were proper dates in the first place.

"You too? Oh this is so cute! Your both finally going on a date!" Evie squeals and I notice what Mal was wearing. She was all dressed up and had even let Evie put make-up on her. "Ben asked you out?" I ask.

"Yeah. I don't look bad do I? This has to go perfectly." Mal says before looking in the mirror. Evie and I follow her and watch as her mouth drops slightly. "Wow. I look..."

"Go on say it." I encourage form her side.

"Not hideous." Mal says softly.

"Not even close." Evie assured just as there was a knock at the door.

Mal took and a deep breath before going to answer it. While Ben whisked Mal away on her mystery date, Evie dragged me over to the closet.

* * *

With twenty minutes left to spare, Evie declared I was ready. Looking in the mirror I was floored with what I saw. I stood there in a flowy, purple, sleeveless shirt. It was laced up in the front and had a lace trim on the bottom. There was a black leather jacket replacing my normal jacket. I had black skinny jeans and my heeled boots with the gold buckle. My only jewelry was my mother's necklace.

"Evie, your a miracle worker." I said sighing in disbelief, before plopping onto the bed.

"I only enhance what's already there and you know it." She says, joining me on the bed with grace only she can pull off.

Laughing slightly we spend the next twenty minutes in comfortable silence. What seems all too soon there is a knock at the door. Copying Mal's previous actions I breath deeply and anwser the door. And there he is, wearing long black jeans, a long sleeve maroon shirt and a gold vest. He's wearing the biggest smile and holding bouquet of beautiful purple flowers.

"They're called violets. They're beautiful just like you." He says handing them over.

"Thank you." I say breathing in deeply and I am overwhelmed by their fragrance.

"Bring her back before dark." Evie calls after us causing us to laugh and Jay to call back "Yes M'am!"

'So where are you taking me?" I question from his side.

"Nope that's a surprise. Oh I almost forgot, stand still." Jay tells me before going to stand behind me.

"What are you doing?" I question. I go to turn but Jay holds me in place.

"Do you trust me?" He asks from behind me.

"Of course." I reply and with that Jay covers my eyes with a strip of cloth and my vision goes black. "Jay?" I question.

"Trust me." He whispers in my ear. Grabbing my free hand, he pulls me to wherever he has planned for us. After a ten minute walk Jay finally stops us.

"Okay just don't move. Not until I say and don't touch the blindfold."Jay says moving away from me. For a few minutes all I can hear is the quiet sounds of Jay moving around.

"Okay you can take off your blindfold."Jay calls from in front of me. I pull of the smooth piece of cloth and the sight before me is, magical. The sun was shining brightly through the trees, there was a couple logs scattered around, the grass was bright green. In the center of the clearing, there is a picnic blanket set up. It has a couple pillows set up on it and plates of so many different foods I'm not sure it'll all be eaten.

And there's Jay. Standing in front of the blanket with a smile only a few have seen before.

"Oh Jay..." I breath out. "It's beautiful."

"And it's all for you." Jay says coming over and taking my hand. He leads me over to the picturesque picnic and sits me down on one of the pillows, he sits down next to me his hand never leaving mine.

"How did you do all of this?" I ask in awe. "How did you even find this place?"

"I scooped out the whole school grounds when we got here. And I only had Carlos help me pack the food." Jay says raising my hand to his lips, he kisses my knuckles lightly.

"It's perfect. I love it. I love you." I tell him kissing him lightly. Even though we know everything about each other, we still have enough to talk about that we never notice how much times past.

"You can tell Carlos helped you pack the food. How many types of chocolate are there?" I ask with a giggle. Popping in a piece, I almost moan at the taste.I lay back on the blanket and notice how nice the view is.

"It's Carlos. He literally came into our room the other night with twenty types of chocolate! I'm not even kidding!" Jay replies with a chuckle and lays down next to me. "Isla?"

"Yes Jay?" I turn my head towards his.

"Can you sing our song?" Jay asks me. Our song. It hasn't been sung it in ages. Jay made it after _it_ happened. That was eight months ago and no-one else but us knew it. "Okay." I tell him

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _If I'm the sun then you're the moon_

 _If you're the words then I'm the tune_

 _Yeah_

 _If you're the heart then I'm the beat_

 _Somehow together we're complete_

 _Yeah_

 _There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down_

 _But everywhere you are the sun comes out_

 _Even when you're gone_

 _I feel you close_

 _You'll always be the one_

 _I love the most_

 _You're in my heart, on my mind,_

 _You are underneath my skin_

 _And anywhere anytime that you need anything_

 _Count me in_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Count me in, yeah, yeah_

 _I don't need to say a word, no_

 _'Cause you know when I'm happy and when I'm hurt_

 _We're close as pages in a book_

 _'Cause you make me feel better with just one look_

 _There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down_

 _But everywhere you are the sun comes out_

 _Even when you're gone_

 _I feel you close_

 _You'll always be the one_

 _I love the most_

 _You're in my heart, on my mind,_

 _You are underneath my skin_

 _And anywhere anytime that you need anything_

 _Count me in_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Count me in, yeah, yeah_

 **(Jay)**

 **'Cause we're two halves of the same new heart that beats to our own drum**

 **You're the shadow always by my side**

 **One that sometimes knows me better than I know myself**

 **And I wish that you were here with me tonight**

 _ **(Both)**_

 _ **Even when you're gone**_

 _ **I feel you close**_

 _ **You'll always be the one**_

 _ **I love the most (I love the most)**_

 _ **You're in my heart, on my mind,**_

 _ **You are underneath my skin**_

 _ **And anywhere anytime that you need anything**_

 _ **Count me in**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Count me in, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Count me in**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Count me in...**_

When we finish the song we both turn to look at each other. Both of us are smiling but both of our eyes are filled with tears. Some happy but there mainly tears of sadness. Because we both remember why Jay made this song. We both remember the tears we shed but we both remember our promise to each other.

"We'll always be by each other's side." Jay starts.

"Anywhere, anytime, count me in." I add.

"Because I love you." We say together. Leaning closer to him, I capture his lips with mine. It's not fierce, it's not desperate because we know now, that there will many more kisses after this one. It's soft but it's still full of passion.

"C'mon we gotta get back, I promised Evie I'd have you back before dark." Jay says after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Giggling I get up.

"Oh yeah we don't want to anger Evie. She'll go all mama bear on us." I tease causing Jay to chuckle.

"I love you my Seashell." Jay says pulling me into his arms.

"And I love you too Jewel Of My Heart." I reply leaning my head on his chest.

And for a while we just stand there. Enjoying the comfort of the other and the dying light.


	8. Family Day

Ursula's Other Daughter

 _ **This story just hit over 3 thousand views! Thanks everyone for reading. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am.**_

Chapter 8

 _ **Isla's POV**_

We'd only been in Auradon for a week but so much had happened. We've had classes, homework, Tourney for the boys, there'd been dates but that's not even the best thing. The best thing was that Mal had found the spell. It had taken her four days of searching but she'd finally found it. Only Carlos, Jay and I really needed it, well that's what Evie said, but Mal insisted on using it on all of us.

"If we miss one and can't explain it, it's game over. They'll know." I remember Mal saying to us all. The spell only worked on cuts, bruises and minor scars but it was good enough. There were some scars it couldn't get rid of. Like the ones on Carlos' upper thighs where Cruella's bear traps had got him. The scars on Jay's back and a couple on his legs. The ones on my back and my stomach are still there but only Jay's seen them. Mal and Evie didn't have any bad scars so their all good.

Mal really had good timing with this spell. Since Family Day was coming up Evie had been designing some new outfits for us. The boys were pretty simple, which they'd loved, Mal's was a preppy chic kind of look, Evie had totally nailed the alternate princess look and what Evie had made for me was amazing. It was what she called a high low dress. It was a strapless purple number that finished a little before my knees, there was a black, light, jacket with sleeves up to my elbows and blue heels. Evie calls good girl gone bad. Mal just gives her a look. None of us were allowed to touch them until then.

Right now we were in Remedial goodness class doing some work while Fairy Godmother was flitting around. We were all decked out in some more outfits that Evie had designed. According to her it wasn't except-able if we were always in the same clothes. So I was in black leggings with a silver octopus on one leg, blue off the shoulder top (thankfully it covered high enough on my back I didn't have to wear a jacket) and my black wedge boots. I don't even know how she's managing to design all these so fast. I think she's using magic if I'm honest.

"Children, excuse me, um, as you know it's Family Day this Sunday and because your family can't be here due to, uh distance, we've arranged a special treat for you." Fairy Godmother says. Fairy Godmother moves out of the room and when she comes back she is wheeling a T.V. into the front of the classroom. Turning the screen on, appeared five villains. Except they weren't acting like villains. I mean sure they were yelling but they were yelling about not being able to turn the computer on. Maleficent was in the center playing with the remote, Jafar and Cruella were on either side, with the latter talking to baby and the former sitting there smirking at the mistress of evil, Evil queen and Mother were in the background talking about something or other.

"I don't see anything." Maleficent grumbled. "Nor do I hear."

"Kids." Fairy Godmother called us over. Standing on shaky legs I move over to Jay and grip his hand tight. We all stood behind Fairy Godmother in a cluster but I did notice how Mal, Evie and Jay kept Carlos and me slightly behind them.

"Can I please see a remote? I hate electronics." Maleficent complained. They must have figured it out because Evil Queen called out.

"Evie!" She started to wave, only just missing Maleficent's horns. "Oh how beautiful! You know what they say; the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She added smugly.

"Don't you mean the weeds?" Maleficent said.

"Who's the old bat?" Cruella questioned getting in the cameras face.

"This is Fairy Godmother." I said, trying to move forward slightly only for Jay's arm to stop me.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent mocked. The other parents all started to laugh.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy Godmother defended, turning slightly red.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella 'til one A.M.? I mean, really? What, did the little hamsters have to be back on their little wheels?" Maleficent smirks, as her fist bumped Evil Queen and my mother.

"They were mice!" Fairy Godmother cried, outraged.

Mal thanked Fairy Godmother, who went to stand on the other side of the room.

"Hi mom." Mal says turning to her mother.

"Mal!" Maleficent cried coming closer to the screen. "I m-m-miss you." she says, sounding nervous. We knew what she wanted to talk about but she couldn't with Fairy Godmother so close.

"You children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar added with a smile. But it wasn't a friendly one, it was the one he used to get people to buy things form his store. All fake.

"When will I get to see you?" Maleficent asked in a baby tone.

"Well, there's this big coronation coming up so, maybe some time after that." Mal said.

"When?" Maleficent asks quickly.

"Friday. Ten A.M." Mal says shortly.

"Are you sure I can't see you before then?" Maleficent crooned in her fake sweet voice. "I don't know what I'll do if I can't get my hands on that magic wa-" Maleficent stopped short, as she was elbowed by the other villains. Well slapped by a tentacle thanks to my mother. "You! My little magic nugget that I love so much!" She says fixing her mistake. The other parents all joined in with fake smiles and baby names.

"C-Carlos!" Cruella suddenly shrieked. "Is that a dog?" She asked bringing her face into the screen again. "Oh yes baby, it would be the perfect size for earmuffs!" She cackled squeezing the plush dog.

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos shouted pushing past Evie, who was standing in front of him. "This dog loves me and I love him. And FYI, your dogs stuffed. So give it a rest!" Cruella moved back with a huff.

"Oooh burn!" Jafar cackled.

"Oh give it a rest you two bit salesman!" Cruella barked. Jafar was about to reply to her when,

"Oh both of you knock it off we're supposed to talk to the vermin. Not argue." My mother snaps.

"Says you." Cruella whined. "You haven't spoken to your spawn at all." She adds. Mother glared at her before gazing at me.

"Why speak to what doesn't deserve that privilege?" She smirks, causing Jay to glare at her.

"You think I want to speak to you?" I snap moving in front of Jay. "You don't deserve anything from me. I owe you nothing!"

"You owe me everything. I only wanted _my_ Uma. You were a mistake. I wonder why I never got rid of you in the first place."

"Because you needed someone to do all your dirty work. Because you're a lazy good for nothing squid." I tell her before I can stop myself. All becomes quiet. My friends are shocked I stood up for myself and the other villains are trying to stop mother's tentacles, which are flickering in rage.

"A squid?! Oh that's it missy. You think you had it bad before. When I see you next you will feel pain, like you've never imagined! Gaston will be looking forward to the new head that will line his walls!" She screams before Jay steps forward and turns off the computer, cutting her rant off.

I feel the blood drain from my face. _What have I done? She's going to kill me_. Is all I can think as Jay pulls me into his arms. I can hear the others talking Evie was telling Carlos what I could job he did standing up to his mother and Mal was telling us how proud she was of the both of us.

"I am so sorry." Fairy Godmother says as I pull away from the warmth of Jay's chest.

"Thanks for the special treat." Jay tells her.

"Of course." She replied with a weak smile. We all turn back towards our desks to gather our things.

"M, what do you think our parents will do if we don't pull this off?" Evie asked quietly when we reach the door.

"I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately proud of us for doing our best." Mal replied.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"No I think definitely goners." Mal says. We left the library with no hope for our futures.

* * *

I have a free period now. Miss Ariel wasn't feeling too well so we got the lesson off to 'study'. Like that'll happen. After some persuasion I finally get Jay to go to class, with the promise I'll be fine.

"Just come get me if you need me and I'll come straight away." He says sternly giving me a final kiss before running off to English.

Smiling slightly at his behavior I decide to walk around for a little. I find an empty music room. Entering I notice a lot of instruments but the one that stands out to me is the piano. Running my fingers across the keys, I think of the conversation with our parents. I remember life on the Isle.

 _Gotta pack my bags, leave my world behind_

I remember leaving the Isle and how happy I was.

 _Take a different road, I know it's my time_

It really was time to leave.

 _To open up my heart for another crowd_

My friends. Jay.

 _Play it strong and sing it loud_

 _There's empty places in my life and I need to breathe_

I never had a mother. I never had Uma either.

 _There's empty spaces on the map, waiting there for me_

 _I'll take the last exit to freedom_

Auradon.

 _The last chance to be free_

This is my chance. This is our chance.

 _And the first sign of tomorrow_

That first morning in Auradon.

 _Feels like freedom to me_

It really is.

 _Oh there's hope out on the horizon_

 _And a light only I can see_

 _Oh there's hope out on the horizon_

I can have a life here. I can have a life with my friends. With Jay...

 _And a light only I can see_

 _It's the last exit to freedom_

 _The last chance to be… free._

For a moment I just sit and try to keep the tears at bay. I've never cried about her before and I won't start now. She doesn't deserve my tears.

"I didn't know you played." A voice says from behind me. I turn sharply and see Miss Ariel. She's leaning against the doorway in more casual clothes than I've ever seen.

"How much of that did you hear?" I question, shifting slightly.

"Enough." She says vaguely. Entering the room she stands on the other side of the piano. But I don't think it's because she's afraid, I think she's giving me space.

"You know, everyone assumes that we hate our villains. By extension they assume that we hate their kids." Ariel says causally.

"What's your point?" I ask, a little more harshly than I should.

"Not all of us do. I know Snow White still remembers the days when the Evil was her mother. I know that she wants to meet Evie, after all Evie is her sister. Cinderella fought for Anastasia to stay here. I know she misses her." Ariel lists before taking a breath. "I know Ursula is my aunt. I know I never got to know her and for that I will always wonder what she was like. And I know that I want to know my cousin. When I heard Ursula had two daughters, I wanted to forget the woman I'd known and get to know her children." she added, slowly moving around to me.

"Yeah well she hasn't changed much since you last saw her." I say grabbing my bag and turning to leave.

"I stand by what I said." Ariel called to me. "I want to know my cousin."

I don't say anything as I leave the room. What can you say to that? I want to get to know you too because I've never had a family before, but when the villains take over you'll be stuck in the dungeon forever?

"Isla!" I hear a familiar voice call out to me. I turn to see a familiar blue haired girl. "Hey, I've been looking all over for you. Come on Mal wants to see us all." Evie says holding her hand out, which I gratefully grip.

"Are you alright? Is this about your mom? You know we're proud of you and Carlos for standing up for yourselves. If we were on the Isle that wouldn't have happened." Evie rambles slightly, causing me to laugh under my breath. At least something today is normal.

"No it's fine I'm just tired." I lie a little. I don't think they need to know about Ariel just yet.

* * *

We were in the boy's room going over how we were going to get the map. Mal had a detailed map with pictures spread across the table.

"The wand will be here in the front, under Beast's spell jar. I will be here in the front row. You guys will be up here in the balcony." Mal stated. She looked up and at Carlos. "Carlos?" she said, nodding at him.

"I will be find the limo, so we open the barrier and get back on the Isle." He said, remembering his part perfectly.

Mal nodded before going through her purse and pulling out a blue perfume bottle, which she handed to Evie.

"Evie, you will use this on the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light." She instructed.

"Jay, Isla, you will make sure we have a clear getaway." Mal says looking at us.

We all nodded and we all separated, while Mal sat at the table and began to flip through her spell book. Evie caught sight of the page she was on.

"Mal? You want to break Ben's love spell?" Evie asked quietly.

"Yeah, you know, for after." Mal confessed. Evie sat down next to her and I sat on her other side. "You know, when all the villains finally do take over Auradon, kick everyone out of their homes, loot and pillage and destroy everything that is good and beautiful, I just think that Ben still being in love with me seems a little extra... cruel." Mal said with a solemn look. She sighed and closed the spell book and left the room without a second glance.

I sigh before I stand and go to Jay. When the villains do take over who knows how useful we'll be after this? Who knows how long we have left together? However long we have left together, I'm going to enjoy it.

 _ **Jay's POV**_

I couldn't sleep. I was too jittery. And I knew why. Turning to look at the Tourney trophy that was on the desk, I picked it up. I rotated it and pulled it closer to me. Placing it back on the desk I notice the photo of Isla and me. It wasn't anything fancy but it was important. Isla was in my arms laughing about something I'd said and I was smiling at her. We were so caught up in each other neither of us noticed Evie snap the photo. Sighing I turn away from the desk. _How long do we have left?_ I wonder sadly.

 _ **Carlos POV**_

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Something wasn't right. Rolling over I notice Dude curled up next to me. Smiling sadly I pet the little dog, I've grown attached to. _It's only a matter of time before I have to leave you Dude._ I thought sadly before pulling him close.

 _ **Evie's POV**_

I'm back in the dorm. Mal was gone and Isla was in the shower. I was next to the dresser and for once it wasn't for clothes, or hair, or makeup. I was holding the sheet of paper that proved I was more than just a pretty face. My quiz, the one I didn't cheat on. It had a bright red 'B+' in the corner. I smile at it a bit sadly and shut it back in the draw. _I'm not just a pretty face. I'm a girl with a brain and no matter what Mother says, I always will be smart._ At least Carlos likes me using my brain.

 _ **Mal's POV**_

I was in the middle of the kitchen, staring at nothing. I was making the anti-love potion cupcake. Looking down I felt guilty and depressed.

 _A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening?_

 _I know it's time to say goodbye_

 _So hard to let go..._

Tears fill my eyes and one rolls down and into the batter. _I guess you can only take so much before you break._ I thought.

* * *

 _ **Isla's POV**_

It was finally Family Day. Evie had given us all our new outfits and gave us instructions to clean up and to look our best. After Evie had deemed us acceptable, we made our way into the courtyard just in time to see Ben and some others singing a peppier version of 'Be Our Guest.'

 _Ma cherie Mademoiselle,_

 _It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure_

 _That we welcome you tonight._

 _And now, we invite you to relax,_

 _Let us pull up a chair_

 _As the dining room proudly presents -_

 _Your dinner!_

 _Be... our... guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

 _And we'll provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff_

 _It's delicious!_

 _Don't believe me?_

 _Ask the dishes_

 _They can sing!_

 _They can dance!_

 _After all, Miss, this is France!_

 _And the dinner here is never second best!_

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest_

 _Oui, our guest_

 _Be our guest!_

 _We tell jokes,_

 _I do tricks!_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest_

 _If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

All the girls went crazy. I didn't even know it was possible to squeal that loud. Ben was smiling at Mal who was smiling back. He was walking over to us when a man came over and pulled him over to where his parents were.

"Here." Carlos says handing Evie Dude before going over to join Jay at the snack table. The boys started drinking out of the chocolate fountain causing Evie and I to grimace. Mal stole a bowl of strawberries from the table and offered them to us. Evie had one but I declined, preferring something a little sweeter.

"Mal!" Ben voice called out and we all turned to see him waving her over. Mal shoved the bowl of strawberries into my hands before going over to Ben. Evie and I turned to see the boys with chocolate all over their faces. Laughing slightly at the sight of their faces, I moved over to wipe some of the sweet stuff off Jay's face.

Turning back to Evie I notice her waving at someone. Looking in her line of sight I see Mal pointing at us and the royal family waving slightly. I wave back before turning back to Jay.

Mal and Ben came over after a minute asking us to join them and Ben's parents in a game of croquet. We all agree but none of us really knew what it was.

As it turns out none of us were very good. Mal had Ben helping her, Jay was hitting it way too hard, Carlos had given up and was playing with Dude, Evie wasn't playing but was instead talking animatedly to Belle and I was talking to Carlos.

Noticing how he was watching Evie I comment, "You know, she wouldn't say no if you asked her out."

Carlos starts sputtering. "What I don't like Evie like that! And there's no way she even thinks of me in that way."

"Oh really?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him. "I know for a fact she is waiting for you to ask her to the coronation."

"Really?!" Carlos exclaimed. "Oh man! How would I even ask her to that? It would have to be a grand gesture. No maybe something small and intimate." Carlos started to ramble and move his hands around frantically.

"Carlos." I say placing my hands on his shoulders. "Just breathe. She's crazy about you. No matter how you ask she will say yes. Okay?"

Before Carlos can answer me, a commotion from where Mal was causes us to look over. There was Mal, Ben, Audrey and some older woman.

"You? How are you here? How have you stayed so young?" She exclaimed with a hand on her heart. _Drama Queen._

"Queen Leah, it's okay." Ben said wrapping his arm around Mal. Everyone was watching what was happening. Grabbing Carlos' hand I pulled him over to the others. "Maleficent is still on the Isle. This is her daughter Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Ben asked, trying to placate the woman, Leah.

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?" Queen Leah cried. "You remember, don't you?" She asked some of the older generation of the crowd that had formed. "The poison apples and the spells. The spells. My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse." She spat glaring at Mal. "So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all! You mustn't trust her!" She turned away and Audrey held her.

"I'm sorry," Mal started reaching toward her when Prince Charmless intervened.

"Stay away from her!" He yelled at her, pushing her slightly.

"Don't do this Chad." Ben warned him.

"What? They were raised by their parents, Ben." He said to Ben. "What do you think villains teach their children? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, Okay?" Chad said before turning to us.

Pointing at Mal. "You stole another girl's boyfriend." Mal wilted slightly and Ben tried to get Chad to shut up, but he kept going. He turned to Jay. "You enjoy hurting other people!" Jay stiffened slightly and I rubbed his arm while glaring at Chad. He turned to Evie with a malicious smirk. "And you, you're nothing but a cheater and a gold digger."

Stepping forward I give him a glare with causes him shrink back. "We may have been raised by villains but you're not exactly a good guy either." Evie steps in front of me with her mirror raised.

"Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the biggest _jerk_ in the land?" The mirror shimmered before revealing Chad's face.

"What as if? Give me that!" He snaps stepping forward reaching for Evie but Carlos had already pulled her into his arms. So Chad turned to me with a snarl on his lips. Before he could do anything Jay stepped forward.

"Back off man!" He snapped stepping in front of me. Chad raised a fist and went to attack Jay, who grabbed his shirt. Before anyone could get hurt Evie ran back over a sprayed Chad with the perfume, who fell unconscious immediately.

"Come on." Evie said grabbing Ml and Carlos and pulling them away. I grab onto Jay and we follow Evie and the others. None of us look back at the mess we left behind, not even when Ben tried to call us back.

* * *

We were sitting at the picnic table when Ben came up to us and stood behind Mal, holding her shoulders. "How is everyone?" Ben asked but was meet with silence. "Yeah? Listen just forget about it all, okay? Forget it all. Let it go." Ben started to ramble. "Tomorrow, after coronation, I promise everything will be okay. I have to go but I'll see you guys later." Ben promised before walking back towards where his family was waiting for him.

Looking around the table I saw Carlos and Evie talking. _Maybe he's finally going to ask her._ Mal was too lost in her thoughts to talk to any of us. I turn to Jay and notice that he looks lost in his thoughts too. "Hey. You listen to me. Don't you dare, even think that Chad is right. Okay? That's not you and anyone who thinks that is an idiot." I tell him sternly. He lets out a small chuckle before wrapping an arm around my waist, and pulling me closer.

Audrey and Jane strut over to us with malicious smirks. "How long was that supposed to last? Mal was only the bad girl infatuation." Audrey scoffed into Mal's ear.

"Yeah." Jane agreed before lowering her mouth next to Mal's ear. "I mean, it's not like he's going to make a villain a queen." She and Audrey strutted off giggling. Mal slightly wilted at their comments. _Oh hell no_. I reach across the table and take Mal's spell book finding the spell I need immediately.

" _Beware, foreswear. Undo Jane's hair."_ I move my hands and shrieks of outrage come from where Jane and Audrey went off to. Turning around you can tell the spell worked because Jane's long locks reverted back into her 'Discount Snow White' bob.

I stand and face the spoilt Auradon girls. "There's more where that came from." I spat at them.

"Excuse me who do you think you are?" Audrey asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" When they didn't answer I flick through Mal's book again, causing the girls to scream and quickly disperse.

"I am really looking forward to tomorrow." Mal says taking her book back. "Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand." We all nodded and began walking away. _Tomorrow is our moment. Tomorrow is the start of the end._ I think sadly.


	9. Coronation

Ursula's Other Daughter

 _ **The story has reached over 4 thousand views. Thanks everyone. I own nothing. Now on with the story.**_

Chapter 9

 _ **Isla's POV**_

It was finally Coronation Day. The whole group was feeling the pressure. If we fail our parents will never forgive us. Evie had put her heart and soul into our outfits, you could really tell they were beautiful. My dress, was a strapless purple mermaid tail with black lace running over it. There was a black bow wrapped around my waist. Thankfully Evie had let have my hair down and it well covered the scar on my back, though she did insist that I let her make it wavy. Since it was a special occasion I let Evie put a little bit of makeup on me. I had to admit I looked pretty. Mal was stressing out. I mean she was going to be in the front row and as Ben's girlfriend all eyes would be on her.

When Ben came to pick her up his jaw hit the floor and we couldn't fault him she looked beautiful. Mal left with Ben to await the carriages, not forgetting to bring the anti-love potion. Evie and I waited for Jay and Carlos', who _finally_ asked Evie out she of course said yes, to come pick us up. When they did they had pretty similar reactions to Ben's.

"My lady." Jay says, taking my hand softly kissing the back of it. "You look gorgeous Seashell."

"And you look very handsome, My Jay." I tell him possessively. Jay laughs slightly before leaning down to capture my lips.

"Ahem." Evie coughed from next to Carlos. Looking up we both saw them looking at us with amused expressions. "I hate to kill the mood but we do need to get going. We don't want to miss the carriages."

I pouted a little before nodding. We left the room and made it to where the carriages were going to be picking the school up. Ben and Mal were already so far ahead of us because as future King everyone wanted a glimpse of him.

The carriages held for at a time which was good for us. But then again I don't think any of the other kids would willingly get in a carriage with us, especially after me de-spelling Jane's hair.

"Jay." I whisper into his ear. "I'm scared. I don't want to do this anymore." I admit to him silently.

"I know. I don't want to either but we have to. You know what'll happen to us if we don't." Jay whispered back. "I promise no matter what, no matter how hard our parent's try to pull us apart I will always be by your side." Jay vowed clutching my hand tightly.

"Anywhere, anytime, count me in." I recite gripping his hand back just as hard.

"I love you." We say and lean closer to each other, pulling warmth and comfort from the other. I look across the carriage and notice Carlos and Evie in a similar position. I don't think Jay and I are the only ones who don't want to do this anymore.

Before long we reach the castle grounds. Jay and Carlos hop out first and hold hands out for Evie and me. Stepping out of the carriages we were ushered into the building by a man in a yellow suit. They guided us to the balcony where the rest of school and a few others were waiting. Evie spotted Mal before the rest of us did. She looked nervous but at the same time there was look of minor relief in her eyes. _I wonder what that's about._ Before long the choir started to sing. It sounded like they were trying to open the gates of heaven. The two heavy doors on the other side of the hall opened loudly revealing Ben in his usual royal blue suit. There was something different about Ben. It was almost as if he was… glowing.

He was looking straight ahead not looking at anyone, well no-one but Mal who he winked at.

"Dear people, we are gathered here today to witness the coronation of the new King." The Fairy Godmother's voice echoed throughout the whole hall.

Mal looked up at us again and appeared to be looking over each of us. Evie made a subtle grabbing motion but it was clear from the look on her face that she didn't want to do this.

Mal nodded slightly before facing the front again. Just in time to see Ben wearing his father's crown.

The Fairy Godmother raised her wand, but before Mal could do anything, a hand shot out and snatched the wand from Fairy Godmothers grasp. Lightning flashed and green bolts were shooting out everywhere.

Jane had done it. She had stolen her mother's wand.

Everyone backed away from her, screaming in fear and some in outrage. All except Mal, who stared at the girl in absolute shock.

"Child what are you doing?!" Fairy Godmother called out to her only child in horror.

"If you won't make me pretty I'll do it myself!" She screeched out struggling to gain control of the wand. " _Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"_ Jane tried, but the wand wouldn't submit to its new holder.

Mal shot forward and reached for the wand.

"Be careful Mal!" Belle called out to her son's new girlfriend.

Jane fought Mal for control of the wand before letting go and staring at it with a horrified expression. Evie gave us the signal that it was time. Running down from the balcony we saw Mal holding the wand with a defensive expression.

"I said stay back Ben!" She yelled at him as he tried to take the wand from her. His eyes widened before he backed up slowly.

"I told you!" Audrey cried from her spot with a smug expression, causing Mal to round on her and Audrey to shrink back in fear of the purple haired fairie.

"Let's go, Mal." Carlos urged.

"Revenge time." Jay reminded her. Mal turned her head to look but never moved the wand from where it was pointing..

"Mal, you don't have to do this." Ben called.

"Ben you have no idea." Mal pleaded. "Our parents-"

"Made their choice. You don't have to do this." Ben reminded her.

Mal took a deep shuddering breath. "I think I want to be good."

"You are good." Ben told her stepping forward.

"How do you know that?!" Mal yells raising the wand again.

"Because I'm listening to my heart." Ben says softly, he never backed away.

"I want to listen to my heart too." Mal says after short silence. Relief floods through me. _Is this it?_

Mal turns to us wand in one hand. "And my heart is telling me we are _not_ our parents." She turns to look at Jay. "I mean, stealing doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team does. And Isla makes you really happy." Jay smiles and wraps an arm around my waist.

She turns to look at Carlos, "And you, rubbing Dude's belly makes you happy. Who would have guessed?" Mal giggled before looking at Evie tears filling both their eyes.

"Evie you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart and we both know Carlos likes you just like you are." She tells her and Evie gives a watery laugh.

Mal turned to look at me last. " Isla, you were not born for the Isle. You've never been more happy than you are here. You have your family right here." Mal says and I smile and feel tears well in my eyes.

" I don't want to take over the world with evil. I want to go to school and be with Ben." She says before turning to face him. "Because Ben makes me really happy." Mal lifts her hand and turns back to us showing us a gold ring. "Us being friends makes me really happy. I choose good you guys." Mal says putting her fist out. For a second nothing happens and her face falls.

"I choose good." Jay says hitting her fist with his own.

"I choose good." I say a split second after and my fist joins their's.

"Good." Evie says. Her fist joins the mix.

"So just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how mad our parents are gonna be?" Carlos asked and we all laughed. It wasn't funny at all but in a way it was. " 'Cause they're gonna be really mad."

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben said with a smile.

"Okay then," Carlos said with a smile and his fist joined the circle. "Good."

Mal urged Ben over and the second his fist completed the circle, thunder crashed. Green smoke filled the room and tentacles emerged from the hole in the ceiling. The smoke cleared revealing Maleficent with an evil smirk and the figure emerged with the rest of the tentacles. It was my mother.

"We're back!" Maleficent called with a cackle.

"Go away you two." Mal said with annoyance.

"You're funny." Maleficent cackled but the effect was ruined by her snorting. "Isn't she funny Ursy? Here wand me. Chop chop." The Mistress of Evil commanded her daughter.

Mal looked like she was about to hand her the wand but then she threw it to Fairy Godmother. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-"

"Boo!" Maleficent mocked and raised her scepter freezing everyone but us.

"Psych." Maleficent and mother cackled. My Mother walked up to the former King Beast "Oh in another time."she said looking him up and down. Maleficent strolled up to Fairy Godmother and snatched the wand out of her hand. "Oh someone needs to trim their nose hairs." She said childishly.

"Where shall we begin Ursy?" Maleficent asked. Mother pondered for a second, "Some jewelry needs to be removed I believe."

"Oh yes good idea." She said before waving the wand and Mal's ring flew onto the wand. "Perfect fit." She moved under Fairy Godmother's arms.

"Falling in love is weak." Maleficent said knocking Ben's crown askew.  
"And ridiculous. It's not what you want." Mother said looking at Jay and me disapprovingly. I glare at her and stand in front of Jay slightly, ignoring his attempts to move me back.

"How would you know what I want?" I snarl at her.

"Mom have you every asked me what I want? I'm not you." Mal cried.

"Well obviously I've had many, many years of practice. You'll get there." Maleficent said waving her hand.

"No I will not." Mal denied. "And I really wish you never went there yourself."

"Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's really amazing." I say joining Mal as a united front.

"I think we know one thing for sure. You children have no room for love in your lives." Maleficent snapped pointing the wand at us. Mal looked at me and I knew what she meant.

"And now we command wand to our hands." We chanted together. Immediately I could feel the struggle of magic but Mal and my magic was stronger and the wand flew into our outstretched hands.

"It worked!" I gasped.

"I hardly think so." Mother said walking over to Maleficent. "Quite frankly I find all this tedious and very immature."

"Give me the wand. Give me the wand!" Maleficent cried out, quite childishly.

"Hold on guys." Carlos spoke up. "Maybe good really is more powerful than evil."

"Oh please as if." Mother cackled.

"It already defeated you once didn't it." I snap at her.

Maleficent raise her staff bu then Carlos sent Dude to her and he attacked The Mistress of Evil. "Oh dog breath. Get off of me." She cried dropping him to the floor. Jay ran up to Maleficent and tried to pull her scepter but she held strong. She smirked and stroked his arm. "Gaston should be jealous." She said before knocking him down to the floor.

"Enough!" Maleficent shrieked and before any of could help Jay green smoke once again surrounded her. Mother's tentacles started to flicker. When the smoke cleared Maleficent was gone and in her place was a dragon. She stared at Jay and began blasting at him with her fire.

"Jay run!" I shouted at him and he did but Maleficant flew in front of him and blocked him. I ran over to help him but mother's tentecales blocked my path.

"It's just us now girly. I told you what would happen next time I saw you. But first I want my necklace back." Mother cackled flicking out her tentacles which I managed to dodge.

"Never! You won't have any use for it back on the Isle!" I shout at her while dodging her tentacles which are coming with more rage.

"You dare defy your mother!?" She shrieks and one latches onto my ribs and starts squeezing.

"No I defy Ursula! My mother is dead!" I yell at her and she screams in rage. She squeezing tighter now I can't feel my lungs. I was struggling as hard as I could but it was almost futile.

"Evil's power is good as none when stands before five hearts as one!" I hear Mal's voice from across the hall.

"Evil's power is good as none when stands before five hearts as one" I chant with the others.

"You will pay for this! _Twenty-four pain filled hours. Here I call upon my powers!"_ Ursula screams and suddenly I can breath. Falling to the ground, I suck in lungfuls of air.

"Isla!" Jay calls running over to help me stand up.

"Where are they?" I ask gasping.

"Look." Mal says pointing and I see a tiny purple thing. It looked like a lizard. looking down at my feet I see a tiny sea slug.

"What did we do?" I ask, just as Fairy Godmother unfreezes and walks over.

"No,no. Your mother's did that." She said approaching the slug and the lizard. "They shrank down to the amount of love they had in their hearts. That's why their so itty bitty." _Hah knew she had no love._

"Are they gonna be like that forever?" Mal asked.

"Well forever is a long time. But you all learned to love. So could they."

"I believe this belongs to you." Mal says handing Fairy Godmother her wand back.

"And I believe this," Fairy Godmother said before giving Mal back her ring. "Belongs to you." She stood smiling. "You have all earned yourself an 'A' in goodness class." She said and we all cheered. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." Fairy Godmother said waving her hands and everything unfroze.

Ben let out a mighty roar and rushed over to where we stood, only to be stopped by Mal who placed her hands on his chest. "Hey it's okay. We kinda got this all wrapped up." Mal said and Ben smiled before pulling her close.

Ben sighed and looked around. "Next time I save you, okay?"

"There isn't gonna be a next time." Mal said before she moved Ben's crown so it sat crooked. Looking around I noticed Fairy Godmother reprimanding Jane.

"Mal." I say and point slightly to the two of them. Mal followed where I was look and nodded. Turning to Ben. "I'll be right back."

"I love you, but you are on a major time out." Fairy Godmother said as we approached.

"Don't be too hard on Jane." I say to the headmistress.

"Yeah, we were the ones to put all that crazy stuff in her head. But it was mostly my idea." Mal admitted. "You are beautiful." She adds turning to Jane.

"Inside and out." I tell her with a smile. "Your mom got that right."

"I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department." Jane said with a smile.

"You really did."

Fairy Godmother led her daughter away and Audrey approached Mal. The two shared a long look before Audrey gave a small curtsy which Mal returned. I looked back to the crowd and saw Ariel and Melody. Ariel gave me a smile and mouthed 'You did well.' and Melody gave me a wave which I returned.

"Hey!" Mal called out to the servant covering our mother's in the Beast's spell jar. "Be careful. Their our mothers." Mal added making us all laugh.

Jay gathered the five of us in a group hug. "Let's get this party started!"  
 _"Oh ey oh ehh!"_ We all sung out.

* * *

Ben's coronation celebration began with a bang. Literally there were fireworks going off.

 _(Evie, Mal, Isla)_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Oh yeah yeah_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 _(Ben)_

 _Ohay, ohay hey!_

 _Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise_

 _Write the book story of our lives,_

 _This is us taking back the night._

 _Ohay, ohay_

 _(Mal)_

 _Break the spell,_

 _We were born this way_

 _Be yourself, forget the DNA,_

 _Everybody raise your hands and say_

 _Ohay, ohay_

 _(Evie)_

 _Sound the alarm, get on your feet_

 _Let's set it off and rock this beat_

 _Dance till your heart is wild and free_

 _Ooh, oh, oh_

 _Feeling the power, let it all out,_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_

 _Ooh, oh, oh,_

 _Ohay, ohay hey_

 _(Everyone)_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction,_

 _Never let it stop!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got!_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _Come on_

 _We got to set it off_

 _On the right_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _To the left_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Ohay ohay hey!_

 _(Carlos and Jay)_

 _Yo, it's time to set this thing off,_

 _Let's make it happen now_

 _I'mma make my own future, ignore the rumors,_

 _Show 'em how passion sound_

 _They all told me I should back down_

 _Judgin' me 'cause of my background_

 _Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now_

 _I ain't goin' out like that now_

 _(Isla)_

 _Feeling the power, let it all out,_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_

 _Ooh oh oh_

 _(Everyone)_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Start a chain reaction,_

 _Never let it stop!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got!_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _Come on_

 _We got to set it off_

 _That's right_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _To the left_

 _We got to set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off,_

 _We got to set it off,_

 _Get ready to set it off_

 _Come on_

 _3, 2, 1, Uh_

 _(Ben and Mal)_

 _Ooh yeah_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Start a chain reaction,_

 _Never let it stop!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Let's set this off!_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _(Everyone)_

 _Come on_

 _We got to set it off_

 _To the left_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _To the right_

 _We got to set it off!_

It was perfect. Carlos and Evie were dancing together, looking just as in love as we all knew they were. Ben and Mal were at the top of the castle dancing in their own little world and I was dancing with Jay showing all the ladies who thought they had a chance that they really didn't.

The lights were flashing. The music was blaring.

Jay pulled me close and looked into my eyes before pressing his lips to mine. Pulling back he gave me a smile before picking me up and spinning me around. Tonight was perfect. So perfect none of us remembered Ursula's last words.

Line Break

 _ **Mal POV**_

"Oh we were having so much fun I almost forgot. You didn't think was the end of our story? Did you?"

* * *

 _ **To everyone reading this isn't the end of their story there is still a few chapters left. Trust me the drama is only just beginning.**_


	10. Cursed

Ursula's Other Daughter

 _ **I told you it wasn't the end. Didn't I. WARNING this chapter has trigger warnings. Dark themes ahead. So please if this may upset you don't read and don't be horrible in reviews because you didn't listen. I warned you. Let the story continue.**_

Chapter 10

 _ **Isla's POV**_

It was the day after coronation. The day after we beat Maleficent and Ursula. I'm not even going to deny that I feel amazing! I'm pretty sure the rest of us felt that way.

Jay hasn't left my side since last night. In fact we all slept over in the boy's dorm. We even invited Ben to join. He came and I think he got the boy's approval. Evie and I knew he was perfect for Mal but the boys had to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. Their so over-protective.

Evie and Carlos were on cloud nine. They've been smiling and holding hands all night. It was so sweet. Mal and Ben were holding onto each other all night. We were all really happy. Well most of us.

Mal was distracted. She was fidgety and she's been checking her spell book all morning. I'm getting worried about her. It's not the nervous behavior that worries me. It's because she's been mumbling under her breath and she's looking over her shoulder and... She seems scared.

Right now we were in our dorm. Evie and Carlos were out on a date and Jay and Ben were having a game of Tourney. So it was just the two of us.

"Mal." I call from my bed. She barely looks up but gives a hum of acknowledgment. "Talk to me. What's going on?" I plead.

"Nothing. It's fine. Everything's alright." She says waving her hand vaguely. With a sigh I get up and move over to her.

"Mal." I repeat sitting in front of her. "What's really going on? Stop lying to me. You can fool the others but not me." I say with a soft smile.

Sighing Mal turned the spell book towards me. The page she was on was cures. I purse my lips.

"Mal, what's going on?" I say for a final time.

"I heard what your mom said Isles. She used a curse. And I know I've read it before but I can't find it!" Mal says with a frustrated sigh.

"M, even if she did use a curse, it'll probably only affect me. She was holding onto when she cast it." I say grabbing her hand.

"No! I won't let that happen! Okay? If this is what I think it is..." Mal takes a deep breath. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"Mal what do you think it is?" I say quietly taking one of her hands.

"I think it's going to make you relive every painful thing you've ever experienced." Mal says finally. My breath gets stuck in my throat and I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Well then let's hope it's not that then." I say with a weak smile. "I've got to go. I have to talk to someone." I say and I grab my jacket before leaving the room. I ignore Mal calling me back and instead walk faster.

I don't where I'm going. I didn't think I really thought this through. If I keep this up I'm going to walk into something. I need somewhere to go. I know where I have to go now. Speeding up my pace I find the room easily even though I haven't been there since the first time.

I open the door to the music room and let out a breath. I close my eyes and try to push the thoughts away. I just want them gone.

"Isla?" A voice I know all too well calls out softly. Opening my eyes I notice Ariel and Melody sitting at the piano. They're both looking at me curiously.

"O-oh sorry I didn't know anyone was in here. I'll just be going." I say and curse myself at how my voice wavers slightly. I go to open the door when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I don't turn to see because I'm scared of how they'll be looking at me.

"Isla, are you alright?" Ariel asks me softly. Taking a deep breath I turn and plaster on a fake smile.

"Oh yeah. Everything's fine. So I'll be leaving you guys to whatever is was you were doing." I say and try to shake Ariel's hand off but she has a really firm grip.

"Do you want to stay?" Melody surprisingly asks me. "We haven't really talked and um... well I was kind of rude to you that first day." She adds.

"Oh no. Really you guys were having some kind of family thing and I couldn't interrupt." I say shaking my hands.

"Well than you're defiantly staying. You are family after all." Ariel says guiding me over to the piano bench. "Besides," She says sitting me down. "I guess you'll need to hear this anyway. We were talking about what happens on your 16th birthday."

"What happens?" I ask.

"Well mer-children born on land don't get their tails till their sixteen. Now Melody still has a few months left but do you know when your birthday is?" Ariel says. Why did I never know this?

"In about two weeks. So I'll get a tail then? Does that mean I have to live in the sea forever?" I ask the last question anxiously.

"No I promise you can still have a normal life." Ariel said soothingly and I sighed. Thank darkness. "No what'll happen is that every time your legs get wet, they'll become your tail or in your cases... tentacles." Ariel says the last part a little uncertainly.

"No it'll be tail." I say firmly. "My father was the only dark mermaid to exist. Straight from Neverland. Don't know what happened to him after he got her pregnant. The only thing I got from my mother was my hair. It'll be a tail." I tell them. I will not be connected my mother any more than I already am.

"Alright no need to panic. I assumed where I shouldn't have." Ariel says running a hand through my hair.

"Sorry." I say softly.

"It's no problem."

"Alright changing the subject." Melody says interjecting. "What color do you think your tail's going to be?" she asks excitedly. Ariel and I laugh at the attempt resolve any heavy feelings.

"I don't know. I'm hoping for a purple and teal one. What about you?" I say with a smile.

"Oh mines going to be orange. I know it. It'll stand out against my hair I think." She says with a smile.

"Well whatever colors they are, they'll be as beautiful as you girls." Ariel says pulling us into a hug. I embrace her just as warmly. Oh this must be what family feels like.

"Isla!" I hear Evie call form the door. This feels familiar.

"Evie, are you okay?" I ask taking in her flushed state and her scared face. She was still dressed in the outfit from her date, she must've ran here.

"Yeah but Mal needs to talk to us. Like now." Evie says looking around worriedly.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah but she found it and it's not good." Evie said. Turning to Ariel and Melody I give them a smile.

"I've got to go. Mal lost her... dress and it sounds like she's panicking. But we should do this again sometime." I say and quickly run to Evie and we make our way to our dorm. Along the way I tried to get Evie to talk but she wasn't budging.

They were all there when we returned. Carlos looked scared and that was putting it mildly. Jay looked angry and nervous a whole lot of emotions. He was pacing and mumbling under his breath and he seemed kind of out of it. He was still in his Tourney gear so he must not have had time to change. Mal looked distressed to say the least. She was flipping the pages of the spell book so fats there was no way she was reading anything.

"I found her." Evie said breaking the silence of the room. Jay turned around so fast I almost missed it. Jay basically ran over to us and pulled me against his chest so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" I ask once Jay has let me go and Evie shut the door.

"I found it Isla." Mal says after a short pause.

"And what was it?" I ask hesitantly. Mal doesn't say anything but hands me her spell book. It's already opened to a page.

" _Twenty-four hour curse. Once cast the victim will have twenty-four hours before it takes effect. After twenty-four hours they will experience every pain they've ever felt. Every hour will be one year of their life. No healing spells can be applied in the duration of this spell. WARNING: ANYONE WHO TOUCHES THE VICTIM WILL BE DRAGGED INTO THE CURSE AS WELL."_ I read aloud. My friends and Jay are all silent. There is a solemn feel in the air. "How long ago was coronation?" I ask quietly.

"It's been twenty-two hours." Mal says looking down. Only two hours left.

"Is there any way to stop this?" Jay asks a little harshly, he grips my waist a little tighter.

Mal doesn't say anything but she doesn't have to. Ursula wouldn't be stupid enough to let there be a reversal.

"So I'll just have to ride it out. I can place a silencing spell on the bathroom and I'll stay in there. That way no-one can get dragged into this." I say with a shrug. I'm hoping that they don't notice the fear in my eyes. I hope they don't see that I'm falling. That I'm going to fall into a hole and I'm never going to be able to climb out.

"No." Jay says firmly. "I'm not letting you go through this on your own."

"Yes you will." I tell him. "This is my problem. Not yours, mine. You will stay away and I will deal with this. Even if it means locking myself away.

"We're in this together." Carlos says from Evie's side I look at him and know what that look means. He's not going to back down. "We said we'd stick together and that's what we're going to do."

"Carlos would you be prepared to go through all this again? Huh? Every moment with your mother, all over again?" I ask him with a glare.

"Yes. Because you guys are my family. I don't need her and whatever she did was in the past. We're here now and it's never going to happen again." He says not backing down. Just like I knew he wouldn't.

"He's right." Evie says from his side. Before she looked scared but now she looks determined. "We're in this for the long haul. Besides," She says with a smile. "What kind of big sister would I be if I didn't help you out?"

Mal walks over to us and puts an arm around my shoulders. "Well, is that enough for us to win the argument and you to back down and agree?" Mal asks with a smirk but it isn't malicious like the ones she gives some of the Auradon kids, it's a special one that only we've seen. It's one that shows she cares.

"No." I say shrugging hers and Jay's arms off me. "Okay you think you'll be okay with this now but after the first hour you'll be mad. Mad that you brought this on yourself and mad at me for not fighting you. I can't put you through all that and not think that whatever your going through isn't my fault." I rant and I know I've lost any control I had. I'm pacing and waving my arms around and my voice starts crack.

"It wouldn't be your fault. It's Ursula's and our parents, sure, but not yours." Jay says placing his hands on shoulders forcing me to stop my pacing. "You won't lose us because of what we chose to do." He says with a smile.

Looking around the room, I realize that they're not going to back down. I smile at them and realize I really did always have my family here.

"Okay." I breathe. Turning to Mal I ask, "So what're we going to need?"

Mal's smirk is enough to make me laugh slightly.

* * *

Mal had given each of us a job we had to do. Jay was to go to the nurses and steal lots of towels, a few needles and a whole lot of thread, a lot of bandages, antiseptic and a whole lot more medical supplies. Carlos and Evie were to go to the kitchens and steal lots of food and drink. And Mal and me were looking through the spell book looking for the best spells we could use. So far we had found silencing spell, which we were going to use on the door, a spell to clean blood out of carpets and stuff and some other spells we thought were useful.

When the other's made it back there was only a half hour before it was going to take affect. I was so nervous. Sure the guys knew most of what happened but there was some things that I never told them.

"Okay, we have everything we need now, so let's get set up. Come on clock's ticking." Mal says and we all get moving. Mal and I move to the doors, the windows and any entrances there might be. We can't afford for a single scream to reach anyone who's outside. Even though the curse sucks the timing isn't too bad. Due to Ben's coronation yesterday most people have gone home for the week.

Five minutes and counting till it would start. And I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't stop worrying about how they see me after this. Would they be repulsed? Would they be angry? Or would they be pitiful? I don't know which one was worse.

"Do we have everything?" Mal asked for the final time running around checking it off the list she's made. "Jay where are the bandages?"

"Right there under the slings." He reassured from my side. He hasn't let me out of his sight for ten minutes.

"Okay I see them." Mal says with a sigh. I look at the clock, two minutes left. Where did the time go?

"It's time." I say after a minute has passed. The other three stiffen and look at the clock. "Last chance to back out." I mention.

"Not going to happen." Evie says and grabs my other hand.

"Haven't you got that yet?" Carlos asked with a smile and touches my shoulder.

"How many times will we have to tell you?" Mal asks and hangs off my other shoulder. " We're in this together." She adds pulling us all into a squashy hug. I give them a smile just as the clock strikes three.

I can feel the magic rolling over me. I go as stiff as a board when I feel the magic crawl over my skin.

"It's happening." I gasp out and suddenly the other's aren't there anymore.

 _I'm back on the Isle and staring up at Ursula. She looks younger than when I last saw her. The only similarity is that she looks angry._

 _"Why won't you shut up?" She snarls and yanks me up the arm. "Stop with all this noise!" She yells as I cry louder. I feel my head snap to the side. Blood rushes to my check and I know it's bright red._

 _"If you don't want another one of those, you'd better be quiet." She warns before dumping me back in the drawer that holds my blanket._

I emerge from the memory with a gasp. It's not the others staring at me that worries me, it's the fact my cheek still stings. I raise my hand to it and gasp at the stinging sensation.

"Mal is it supposed to bring the injuries back into the real world?" I ask and she looks scared.

"I don't know. Maybe." she says and reaches for the spell book when she stiffens up. Her eyes glaze over and suddenly she's gone. The spell worked and now they've gone and brought themselves into this. I look at the others and see Carlos is gone too. Jay and Evie are both still here and looking at the others worriedly. When Carlos finally wakes up he's got a cut under his eye which Evie immediately cleans.

I look at Jay with fear in my eyes. What have we done?

* * *

It's only been an hour and I don't know how much of this we can take. Mal has bruises all over her arms. Carlos has multiple cuts over his body and a sling on one of his arms. Turns out Cruella pulled his wrist out once. Evie has only been pulled in once and has cuts on her face from her mother's nails. Every time Jay gets pulled in I feel terrible. He'll come back with cuts and bruises on everywhere. I guess I'm not looking too good either. I have cuts all over my legs and bruises covering my body. I'm also soaking wet. Turns out Ursula started drowning me at an early age.

Whenever we come out of our memories Evie or whoever isn't still in one helps us cleans the cuts or dress the wounds. Evie is always there with a smile and reassuring words and Mal is always there with a joke about something or other. I still feel like this is all my fault that their involved. I feel I should have fought harder. Should have put my foot down and made sure they couldn't help. But I guess it's too late now.

* * *

 _I don't know what I did wrong but it must have been bad. Ursula has been at it for ages._

 _"Please mommy! Stop it!" I hear my tiny voice call out._

 _"What have I told you about that word!?" She screams and the pain is almost blinding now._

 _"I'm sorry!" I sob out. "What did I do wrong?"_

 _"You fool! It's mother's day and only my darling Uma even remembered. You on the other hand are an ungrateful brat and didn't even gift me anything!" She screams._

 _"Bu-but you said I di-didn't have the right to even think of you as that." I cry out as she kicks my ribs harder._

 _"You stupid fool! God you are so stupid. Of course you're not supposed to think of me like that. Not unless I benefit from it!" There isn't even a word to describe how much pain I'm in. The kicks and slaps and punches are coming harder than ever. I swear I'll never forget Mother's day again._

* * *

 _ **Mal's POV**_

 _I'm never going to help them all._ I think in misery. I don't know what's going on but their all in so much pain and misery. Evie's curled into a ball digging her nails into her skin till the point it's bleeding. Carlos is whimpering and wincing every second. Jay is crying out as blood seeps out of his back. And Isla is screaming and sobbing and promising she'll do better while blood seeps out everywhere. I don't know how to help them. Evie is the caring one I don't know what I'm doing.

I'm trying to stop some of Isla's bleeding when the door opens. With wide eyes I turn and see Ben with a key in hand and a shocked expression on his face.

"Close the door!" I hiss and return to working on Isla. Ben shuts it and rushes over.

"What can I do?" He asks already taking off his jacket and kneeling next to me.

"Get Jay's jacket and shirt off. Try to stop the bleeding." I say and he follows the instructions.

"What's going on?" Ben asks as he tries to wipe them blood off Jay's back.

"Curse. Ursula." I say shortly. Looking around I notice Evie is back. "E, a little help." I call. She looks up and immediately comes over.

"Mother's day." Is a she says as she tries to help me. After what seems like forever they finally come back. First Jay, then Carlos and finally Isla. Jay tries to come over to Isla but Ben pushes him onto his stomach and works on stitching his back wounds. Jay only stays down when Ben mentions, "Isla wouldn't want to see you like this."

When Isla finally came to it took forever to clean her up. It was almost impossible to keep her still for long enough.

How are we going to make it through this?

* * *

 _ **Isla's POV**_

It's been eight hours and there is so much blood. I can;t even begin to describe how I'm feeling. There was pain and fear but most of all regret. I should have just locked myself in the bathroom and never come out. I shouldn't have let them come near me. It's worse now that Ben's here. He's seen us all in pain but at least he hasn't given us those looks full of pity. If he did I don't think I'd be able to look at him again.

Mal and Evie haven't been pulled in since about hour five but the boys and I have been pulled in about three times an hour. It was a rare moment when none of us were pulled in. We were all sitting in couples. Mal and Ben were cuddled on the floor by Evie's bed. Carlos had his head in Evie's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. Jay had pulled me into his lap and was holding me gently.

"I'm sorry." I say breaking the silence.

"Do we have to go through this again? Geez you say sorry more than I do." Carlos laughed. "Seriously Isle's it's all good. We chose this. It's not your fault Ursula is a psycho bitch."

"I know you've said it a hundred times but it's still my fault this is happening." I say with a sigh.

"Isla." Jay snapped and I flinch. I've never heard him use this tone with me. "We entered the curse of our own free will. You need to stop all this self-blaming shit. It's not your fault listen to the words Seashell." Jay said a bit softer. I nod and lean into his chest making the most of the time with have left.

* * *

It's been fourteen hours and I don't think Ben's ever seen this much blood in his life. He's doing well though. Thanks to him, Mal and Evie we're all patched up and none of us have any infections.

Carlos has been in his memory for over half an hour, He's been screaming and crying and I don't think he's leg is supposed to bend that way. Jay, Mal and Evie have all been pulled into their memories so it's just Ben and me. We've been trying to help Carlos but he just screams louder every time. Ben starting to panic. I don't think he's ever seen a person in this much pain.

"Is this your first blood fest?" I ask as we try to keep Carlos' leg still.

"Yeah. I didn't think it was possible to bleed this much." Ben said with a grimace.

"If this is what I think it is, Carlos got stuck in the bear traps but that was when he was eleven. I don't know why it's happening now." I struggle to keep his leg still.

"Maybe your worst experience is for your last hour." Ben says using his beastly strength to hold his leg down.

"Which would mean he's only got a minute left." I say catching on.

"I think we can handle it." Ben says with a smile. For the next minute we try to stop the bleeding as much as possible. It wasn't a lot but it was all we could do for now.

When the hour was up they all woke up one by one. We had to have Ben hold Carlos down while Evie, Jay and I tried to stop the bleeding and fix his leg. Mal was going through her spell book. I don't know what she was looking for but she must have found it because she shoved us out of her way. Her hand was on Carlos' leg when she chanted, " _Take back the suffer. Take it back make me tougher."_ Carlos' leg straightened and his cuts started healing. His bruises were healing and he was getting colour back.

Looking up at us he gave us a smile. "Told you we could do it." He said cheekily. We all laughed and Evie kissed him firmly. "Damn I should almost die more often if that's the reaction I'll get."

"Okay joker enough with the jokes." Evie laughs. Carlos sits up and pulls Evie into his lap.

For the next half our we're only Jay and I were pulled in and they were short times. At twenty past I feel my stomach do belly flops. I know what's about to happen and I an absolutely dreading it.

Five minutes later I feel it starting and I can't breathe. I grip Jay's hand impossibly tight as it takes over.

* * *

 _It's three months before we came to Auradon and I'm in my 'room'. It's got a blanket and a two boxes with all my stuff in them. I'm laying on my stomach reading a book when she bursts through the door. She looks beyond angry. What did I do this time?_

 _"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to come home. And just where were you missy? You missed your shifts at the shop." Ursula says with a scowl._

 _"I was out." I tell her shortly. Mother scoffs and slaps me with a tentacle._

 _"All night? Like I believe that. Now where were you?" She snarls._

 _"Like I said. I was out, with people who care about me." I tell her with a shrug._

 _"Let me guess. You were out with that Jay boy. Weren't you? Men don't care about women just look at Gaston. He proves my point exactly." Mother says mockingly._

 _"Jay cares about me more than you ever will." I say. "And for your information it was love that beat you. They loved each other to fight you. And that's how I feel about Jay. I have more love in my heart for him, than you've ever had in your heart!" I tell her jumping to my feet.._

 _Mother obviously isn't very pleased with my back talk. I'm knocked to the ground by her tentacles._

 _"You know I'm sick of your attitude." She muses and then throws me into the wall. Which is just fantastic because there's nail lining the bottom of the walls. Don't ask._

 _I gasp as I feel my stomach being ripped open._

 _"Oh now look what you've done! You've got blood all over my floor!" Mother wailed. I can't even concentrate on her words because I'm in so much pain. And it just keeps coming._

 _"I don't believe that boy would want to be with someone as broken as you. Are you blackmailing him? Is is he with you out of pity?" Mother asked with a sneer. I can feel the anger bubbling. Who does she think she is?_

 _"He's with me because he loves me. So stop being a jealous bitch just because every man who comes into your life leaves you." I croak out and even when she screams in rage I don't regret it. Not even when I black out from the pain._

* * *

 _ **Ben's POV**_

When I came by the girl's room earlier to see Mal, I didn't expect to smell so much blood. I didn't think I'd have to use the universal key I have. I didn't think I'd walk in on four of the Isle kids screaming on the floor in pain. I didn't know I'd see my girlfriend trying to help them and stressed to the point she was almost crying. But I guess life just throws things at you sometimes.

When Mal told me that this was Ursula's curse, I didn't know what to think. Ursula was Isla's mother why would she hurt her? I guess the grass really was greener on our side. It was unheard of for children to be hurt by their parents here in Auradon.

When fifteen hours had passed and Isla was pulled in again something changed. The others but Carlos all stiffened but they didn't look like they'd been pulled in.

"What's going on?" Evie asked looking around.

"I don't know. Do you see what I see?" Mal asked reaching out and only touching air.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked Evie.

"I don't know but it's like it's right there." Evie said in confusion. I looked to Jay and Isla. Jay was holding onto Isla tight and Isla was talking. I found out that was a side effect of the spell. When they say live it out, it really means live it out.

"What's there?" Carlos asked patiently.

"Us." Evie said fearfully. "We're in Isla's room. She's arguing with Ursula. Mal what's going on?"

"I don't know." Mal says.

"Well figure it out Mal! She wouldn't want us to see this." Jay snapped and I glare at him in warning.

"You think we don't kno-" Mal starts but gasps the second Isla let's out the first scream. Her blue shirt becomes darker as blood starts flowing out of it.

"Shit!" Jay swore as he laid Isla down. "Someone get over here and help me!"

I move Mal from my lap and help Jay try to stop the blood. "We're going to have to roll her on her side to wrap it." I tell him. Jay nods and gently rolls her over. we're half way through wrapping it when I notice blood on her back.

"Jay." I say and show him the blood.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He says and goes to take her shirt off. Doing my best not look at anything, I wipe the blood off her back but when it's clean I notice it spells a word out. Worthless.

I ignore any thoughts and bandage it. It's when she goes limp that I panic.

"She's not moving!" I panic. Jay has already noticed and is checking her pulse. He sighs with relief.

"It's alright. She just passed out. She'll be fine." Jay looks up at the clock. "Right on time." He says before cradling her in his arms. He stands and holds her closer if that's possible. "I'm going to go clean her up. Mal, a little help?" Jay asks and Mal nods. Giving me a peck on the cheek she follows Jay to the bathroom.

"It's finally over." Evie sighs and leans closer to Carlos. I look at the clock and notice that fifteen hours have passed.

"So that's it? No more curse?" I ask them.

"Yeah. The only reason Carlos got out of the curse quicker is because he's younger. But Isla is fifteen so only fifteen hours of curse time." Evie says and leans back into him.

"Was everyone life's on the Isle this bad?" I ask.

"Sure you got beat up a lot but it was mostly our parents that were the worst." Carlos answers me. "I mean our parents were the ones that had victory in their grasp before they lost. Really they just took their issues out on us." I nod at his explenation before Evie changes the subject and suddenly it's just like it was a few days ago.

Mal, Isla and Jay all come out of the bathroom looking like new. The blood is gone and so are the cuts and bruises and any other injuries. There are no scars visible so I'm guessing Mal used magic.

"So what are we all talking about?" Isla asks with a laugh when Jay pulls her into his lap.

And for the next few hours no-one brings up what just happened. Almost as if it never happened.

 _ **Sorry to anyone who felt uncomfortable with this chapter. But I promise the epilouge will be magical. I promise it'll be up by the end of the night. Love you guys who have stuck with the story.**_


	11. Epilogue

Ursula's Other Daughter

 _ **Okay so I didn't get it up in time but here it is.I don't own anything.**_

 _ **Isla's POV**_

It's been two weeks since the curse and even though it was a horrible experience, it's brought us all closer. All the boys in our group wouldn't leave us girls alone for about a week. They always had to be near at least one of us. It was really sweet but mostly annoying.

Today was the only day I didn't have class with any of my friends. But I don't think it would have been much different. They've all been acting really strangely for the past few days. They're so jumpy and if I enter the room they hide something. I'm worried that they're mad at me because of the whole curse thing.

The day had gone by so slowly. I didn't even see Melody today. Her and Ariel weren't in class today. Everyone seemed to be avoiding me. What did I do?

I'd just made it to my locker when my world went dark. "Who's there?" I ask.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice said into my ear and I melted into their chest. "Hey Stud."

"Hey babe." Jay says turning me around. "Oh by the way. If anyone asks you have plans in an hour."

"Oh really? And who would these plans be with?" I tease leaning close.

"With a very handsome man." Jay says with a smirk.

"Do I know them?" I wink at him.

"Ouch I'm hurt Seashell. But seriously go to your dorm. Evie's waiting for you."

"Yikes. Should I be worried?" I ask with a laugh.

"Trust me you'll be fine." Jay says before running off in the opposite reaction. Shaking my head I to my dorm and when I get there I feel kind of scared. Evie is standing there with a grin while Mal stands by the door. Grabbing my shoulders she moves me over to the dressing table while Evie shuts the door behind me.

For the next hour I'm subjected to the horror that is a Evie makeover. They shove me into the bathroom with my towel and clothes and the instructions of 'shower'.

The outfit that I am being forced into is an aqua two piece bikini with a light purple dress to go over it. For once Evie is making me wear black ballet flats. What's going on? When the girls declare that I'm perfect a knock sounds at the door. There stands Jay, Carlos and Ben, each with a bouquet of flowers. Mal shuts the door behind me and shoves me into Jay's arms.

"What's going on?" I ask as Jay grabs my hand and leads me down the hall.

"You'll see." Evie giggles as she dances around us. The situation seems so familiar except it's not just Jay and I and I'm not blindfolded. Mal and Ben are walking in front of us and when we make it to the outside of the building I see three 'bikes standing there. Oh these are so cool!

Each of us take a 'bike. Mal and Ben the blue and gold one, Carlos and Evie the royal blue and red and Jay and I share the aqua and red one one. "Where did you get these?" I ask as I put on my helmet.

"Being King has it's perks." Ben says with a wink causing me to laugh. Once again Ben and Mal lead us to our mysterious location. The ride was beautiful. It was so green and to be honest I didn't mind at all that I had to snuggle into Jay.

It took around fifteen minutes before we reached a bridge. The walk along was filled with laughter and jokes and for the first time in days everything felt normal. When we reach the end of the long bridge, seriously how long does it need to be, Mal turns to me with a playful smile.

"Now close your eyes." I nod and close them slowly. I feel her petite hand take mine and Jay's hands rest on my shoulders. Evie was babbling in the background, obviously excited, while Carlos laughed at what she was saying. Ben was chatting with Jay and Mal was silent.

When we stop moving I figure we've reached where we're going so I go to open my eyes but Mal puts a stop that fast. "Keep them closed young lady." She warns me. I can hear rustling but Jay's hands never leave my shoulders.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I ask with a smile.

"Why tell when I can show." He says and I can practically hear him smirking. "Open your eyes Seashell." I do and I almost burst into tears at the sight before me.

There stands Mal, Ben, Evie, Carlos, Melody, Lonnie, Doug and Ariel, all with big smiles. There standing in front of some tables that are filled with different types of food and drink. But that's not even the best part. The best part is the lake behind it all. It's beautiful and crystal clear. I have this weird feeling in my stomach, like it's calling to me.

"Happy Birthday!" They all call out. I gasp and tears spring to my eyes. Oh my god. How did I forget that I'm sixteen today?

"Oh my god. How? When?" I ask them all. Melody dances forward and grasps my hands.

"We've been planning for days now silly. It was so easy to plan it all. C'mon." She says with a giggle and pulls me toward the others. Evie almost suffocates me with her hugs but Carlos manages to pull her off and gives me a much less tight hug. He hands me a blue wrapped package with white spots on it. Inside is a phone. Brand new from the looks of it.

"Carlos, Evie, how?" I ask. This must have cost them so much.

"Before you say anything. It didn't cost us a cent. I made it and Evie put everything she thought you'd like on there." He says with a smile. This time I'm the one with suffocating hugs.

"Thank you so much!" I squeal in their ears. They pull back from me, Evie with a smile on her face and Carlos holding his ear.

"Hey stop hogging the birthday girl." Mal complains from the side. I turn towards her to see her with a mock pout in place. I laugh at her before hugging her. She laughs at me before handing me another present.

"It's from me and Ben." Mal explains. Inside the box is a set of keys. What am I supposed to do with these? I look at them confused before Ben explains. "There the keys for the 'bike you rode here on. It's all yours." And once again I'm attacking people. I think if it weren't for Mal being part faerie and Ben having beastly strength, I would have strangled them. Lonnie and Doug gave me some vouchers for some clothes stores. Melody gave me some pretty blank notebooks and told me 'They're for writing your stuff down'. And Ariel gave me some gorgeous pieces of jewelry. All of which was meet with squeals of gratitude and bone crushing hugs.

For the next few hours we all just hang around laughing and eating. We're telling stories and cracking jokes and I don't think I've ever seen my friends have this much fun with anyone outside our group. At some point Evie suggests we go swimming to which we all agree. Now I know why I've got a bikini under this dress. The girls all shrug off there dresses, while the boys strip down to their swimming shorts. The girls, minus Ariel whose in a one piece, are in two piece bikini's in their signature colors. I feel so relieved Mal found a spell to get rid of all the scars.

While everyone jumps in, I hang back slightly. What if I don't get a tail? What if I am really am more connected to her than I want to be?

"It'll be alright." Ariel says from behind me. "No matter what it'll be fine."

"How do you know?" I ask. She doesn't answer just enters the water. There's a flash of gold and suddenly Ariel's legs are a green tail. She smiles at me and waves me over. I take a deep breath and walk into the water. It feels cool on my legs. I am about waist deep when I feel it. It's like someone's running their hand over my legs. There's a flash and I know it's happened. I lean back on my back and lift my new lower appendage up. It's a beautiful _single_ blue and purple tail. It feels strong. I was so mesmerized by the way it shone in the sun, I didn't notice Jay swim up behind me.

"You have never looked more beautiful." He says. "You know I never gave you my present." Jay says with a smile.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I tell him.

"I wanted to. Let me spoil you Seashell." He says before opening his hand to reveal a seashell locket. Inside is a picture of me and him. It was my favorite of all time.

"It's beautiful. Help me put it on?" I ask and turn around. As he latches the clasp he kisses my neck. I suddenly get an idea. Turning around to face him I give him a smile before I splash him with my tail. He jumps back to avoid being splashed. "Catch me if you can!" I call before swimming off.

"Oh it's on!" Jay calls before trying to catch me but thanks to my new tail, I am so much faster than him. The rest of the day is filled with swimming and fun. Looking around at my friends I see them all having fun. Ben's teaching Mal how to float, Evie and Carlos are splashing around, Doug is clearly fliting with Lonnie and Ariel and Melody are talking by the rocks. I feel two arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. "Gotcha. What's my prize?"

"I don't know. What would you like it to be?" I ask with a smile.

"How about this?" Jay says and turns me around so I'm facing him. He closes the gap between us and kisses me passionatly. I don't think today could have been more perfect.

 _ **And that's all folks! If you loved this story fav it, follow and review please. Also for everyone who's asked me yes I will be doing Descendants 2. Love all your support. Thanks guys.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sequel is posted. It's called Not Just Her Other Daughter. Please read!**_


End file.
